Lightning and Flames
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Lucy, moving on from her unrequited love of Natsu has begun to fall for Laxus. Natsu realizes his feelings for her and Gray, knowing how dimwitted Natsu is, tries to help him get Lucy back - but is it already to late? Team Natsu and the Thunder Legion finds themselves in a shadow world after a brutal attack on one of their own. LALU LALU LALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am new to this. I love fairy tail so I've been playing around with some stories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Please read and review, I love suggestions so please make some!**

 **This is going to have a lot of FT members, but will focus on Natsu, Lucy, Laxus and Gray. Romance, friendship, all the good things in life :)**

 **P.S. like everyone else here, I don't own FT or any of the characters :)**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu froze.

He was crouched on Lucy's windowsill, ready to snuggle into bed beside her like he does most nights, but tonight he couldn't. He was frozen, staring wide-eyed at Lucy and the arm wrapped around her. She was already snuggled in with someone, another blonde, another Dragon Slayer. He couldn't believe how peaceful she looked, that her mouth was smiling while she was sleeping.

Laxus pulled her closer to him and Lucy let out a soft moan as she slept. Natsu blinked, felt heat rising in his cheeks and then he was gone.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guildhall the next morning with a big smile on her face and made a beeline for Natsu and Happy, who were sitting at the bar.

"Hi guys," She said cheerily.

Natsu looked up at her, "Oh, hey Lucy," he said flatly.

Lucy frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Natsu said with a big, fake smile. Happy only frowned at him, and then before Lucy could say anything else, Natsu stood and walked out of the guild hall, ignoring even Gray who was shouting insults at him.

Lucy watched him leave with a confused and upset frown, what was wrong with him? It be serious if he wasn't even talking to her about it. She turned to the bar, wondering if she should go after him or not, but decided not to.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked her.

Lucy looked up at her friend and smiled, "No, no," she looked back at the entrance to the guild hall, concerned about her friend. "Is Natsu all right?" she asked Mira.

Mira shrugged, "I don't know," she said. "He's been down all morning, it's not like him. I'm worried."

Lucy agreed, "Me too."

Gray took the seat beside Lucy, "Hey Lucy, what's up with Natsu?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy said with irritation. She looked at him and inwardly sighed, he was stripping and he didn't even realize it.

"You're always together, I thought you'd know. Don't jump down my throat," Gray said defensively, unconsciously dropping his shirt to the ground. Lucy heard Juvia squeal in the background.

"We are not _always together_ thank you very much," Lucy snapped back. "Natsu isn't the only person I spend my time with."

Gray smirked, "Oh really. So who do you spend your time with then?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating," Lucy said, sticking her nose in the air.

Gray grinned and elbowed her lightly in the side.

Mira giggled, "Come to think of it Lucy, you've been spending a lot of time with Laxus lately."

Lucy spluttered, "Ex-excuse me?"

"What the hell are you doing spending time with Laxus?" Gray asked her in a much louder voice than necessary.

Lucy shrunk down, "God, Gray, do you have to go yelling so loudly," she said, glancing around.

Gray laughed, "Oh man, no wonder flamehead's upset," he said, walking away from Lucy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy called after him, but Gray didn't answer her, just waved to her without turning around. Lucy shook her head. What was he saying? Why would Natsu be upset?

She turned back to Mira and grimaced. "Thanks a lot Mira, I didn't want any of them to find out," Lucy sighed.

Mira smiled, "But they're your friends, Lucy. Why wouldn't you want them to know?" She asked, drying off one of the glasses.

Lucy let out a breath and rested her head on her hands, "Well, it's not like they get along all that well."

Mira giggled, "No, but if they're true friends, they'd want you to be happy. Even if it took some time to accept, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah," Lucy sighed. "It's just a little more complicated then that."

"Why?" Mira asked.

Lucy couldn't answer. She frowned thinking about it. She guessed that Erza wouldn't have much to say, except a warning to be careful. Wendy would be happy, she was always so positive. Gray wouldn't care so long as Laxus didn't hang around them too much. But Natsu, well, that was the variable Lucy hadn't figured out yet. How would he react to her being with Laxus? They didn't get along very well. And while she knew that Laxus viewed him more as an annoying little brother than anything else, Natsu considered him family, like he did with everyone in the guild, but he was also a rival.

Lucy felt a hand brush against her waist briefly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Laxus, he stopped behind her, his hand on her mid back.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'll see you tonight, babe."

His breath tickled her ear and she blushed. Laxus walked away out of the guild hall, Lucy watched him go with a dreamy look in her eye. She only snapped out of it when Mira grabbed her hand and was looking at her with intense curiosity and expectation of an explanation.

Lucy leaned back slightly out of panic, "Lucy, you have to tell me all about it." Mira demanded.

* * *

Erza watched Laxus and Lucy's interaction with a frown. She stood and followed him out of the guild hall.

"Laxus, wait a moment," Erza said.

Laxus turned his head, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Erza?"

"What are you doing with Lucy?" She asked him, her frown increasing when he smirked at her.

"What I do on my own time is none of your concern," he said, turning away from her and walking off again.

"She's my friend," Erza said angrily, walking after him. "It is my business."

"Well, if she hasn't said anything to you about me then maybe she doesn't think it's your business either."

Erza was disgusted by the arrogance in his voice. "If you hurt her Laxus, you'll have to deal with me."

"Ha," Laxus laughed. "I hope that's not a threat, because it's not very frightening."

Erza clenched her fist, "It's not just Lucy you need to consider here either," she said, gripping his arm.

Laxus stopped and looked down at her hand and then back into Erza's eyes. "I hope you don't mean the little fire fist," he said after a moment.

Erza didn't respond, only stared at him.

Laxus sighed and walked off, "It's not my fault that he missed his chance with her. The idiot."

"Well, you're not wrong there," Erza muttered under her breath as she watched him walk off. She turned and walked back into the guild. She needed to find the master, and talk to Lucy.

The Master was sitting on the edge of the stage, mug of beer in hand, grinning ear to ear. Erza walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, master," she said smiling. "You're looking like you're enjoying yourself."

"It's a good day," the master said, beaming at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Laxus," Erza hesitated. "And Lucy."

Makarov raised his eyebrow at her, "Eh?"

"They're together," Erza stated.

"Eh?"

Erza groaned internally, she felt like she had to tell him, not matter his stupor. She put her hand on her forehead for a moment and took a deep breath, pushing her embarrassment deep within her. "Your grandson and Lucy are dating."

Makarov looked confused for a moment and then his eyes light up. Erza wasn't expecting that reaction. "I'm going to be a great-grandfather?" Makarov said with excitement.

"What, no – No," Erza said panicking, waving her arms around. "They're just dating."

But the master was off in dreamland, his eyes sparkling at the thought of great-grandchildren and Erza stormed off to Lucy, who was still at the bar talking to Mira.

" – And he bought me flowers," Lucy was saying, a dreamy look on her face. Mirajane was cooing. Erza sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand again.

This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

 **Wow! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited so quickly!**

 **Okay, so I am updating this at the moment, so please bear with me while I sort out the chapters and everything!**

 **Obviously this one was long at the start, but I think this might turn into a longer story now :)**

 **Yay!**

 **AJ x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Don't forget to favorite and follow! Please make suggestions for what you might want to see in the future!**

 **Oh, btw, slight swearing and sort of explicit scenes coming in the future, hence the rating.**

 **AJ x :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked Laxus, smiling up at him and linking her small hand with his large one.

Laxus sighed, "I've been ready for week now, Lucy. You're the one who's been putting this off."

Lucy pouted, "Well sorry if I wasn't up for answering questions from every single person in the guild."

Laxus sighed again, then smiled, pulling her with him as they walked through the front doors of the guild hall. "Gotta say blondie, that pout looks good on you."

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as Laxus bent and pressed his lips on hers. She could hear the entire guild go silent. Laxus pulled back and winked at her, "No turning back now," he said with a small grin that only she could see.

"I wouldn't want to anyway," Lucy said, warmth filling her heart and pink warming her cheeks

They turned to look at the guild, all the members were staring, slack-jawed at them. Lucy shrank back into Laxus, who just gripped her hand tight and said, "What are you all looking at?" In his deep, serious, no arguments voice.

And then, the guild hall exploded.

The chaos lasted for about fifteen minutes. Questions flew at them from everyone.

Freed cried quietly in the corner, Evergreen declared her love for Elfman, which no one cared about and Bixlow laughed heartily, crying at everyones reactions.

Erza said nothing, Gray grinned, Wendy grasped Lucy's hands with tears in her eyes and asked her if she was happy, to which Lucy said she was very happy and Wendy cried more, which led to a scolding from Carla.

Mira smiled, Makarov cried out of joy and scared the hell out of Lucy when he wanted to know how many children they were going to have.

Laxus glared at everyone until they quieted down and then he and Lucy sat at a table with Levy and Gajeel.

"So guys," Levy said smiling, "how's it feel to be the talk of the guild."

Laxus grunted and Lucy sighed, "I just want it to go away," she said.

"Well, at least you're happy right?" Levy said, glancing between the two of them. Lucy looked at Laxus who ruffled her hair slightly.

"Yeah, we are," he said.

Lucy heard Freed cry louder somewhere behind her and giggled to herself, "It's nice having this spunk to myself," she said.

"Ugh, yer making me wanna to barf," Gajeel said, looking away.

"So you think being in a relationship with someone is gross?" Levy asked Gajeel, who just looked at her with raised eyebrows. Levy screwed up her face and looked away. Lucy saw a look of panic, frustration and longing cross Gajeel's feature and then whispered to Laxus, "I'm going to go and see my friends."

"Good idea," he said.

Lexus and Lucy walked their separate ways. Lucy headed over to Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked, frowning.

"He was here earlier," Erza said.

"Yeah he left when – " Gray's word were cut off by Erza backhanding him in the face.

"Sit down, Lucy," Erza said.

Lucy looked at them with raised eyebrows, thinking they were crazy and then did as she was told. She took the seat beside Gray and then shivered. She looked at Juvia who was glaring at her from behind a pillar.

"Seriously," Lucy muttered, "I have a boyfriend."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Wendy said wistfully. "But can you tell us now, how'd it happen? Was it a whirlwind romance?"

"You don't even know what that is, child," Carla said.

Lucy smiled and was about to talk when Gray interrupted her, "So, Laxus huh?" He said, "That's pretty weird, you know. I didn't even know you were friends."

"I agree," Erza said seriously. "Tell me how this happened."

Lucy felt fear slip into her heart, Erza was using her demanding tone, she had no choice. She had to tell the absolute truth.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "Well, he asked me to dinner."

Erza and Gray stared wide-eyed at her, shock evident in their faces. Wendy was gazing at her with an eager, dreamlike expression.

"Yeah," Lucy said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I kinda reacted like that too. I thought he was joking. But he was serious. He picked me up, and we went to dinner. Nothing fancy. He said he wanted to get to know me. And, I had a really great time. Laxus is pretty funny actually," Lucy smiled to herself.

Gray scoffed, "Funny? The guy's a complete bonehead."

"I, too, find that hard to believe. Continue your story," Erza said, crossing her arms and bowing her head.

"Oh-okay, well. We went out again a few nights later, and he walked me home," Lucy said, smiling at the memory.

Gray groaned, "Do we really need to know all the details?"

"Yes," Wendy and Erza answered together. Carla and Gray sighed.

"And then – and then he kissed me and told me I was beautiful," Lucy blushed. "And well, that's how we became a couple."

"That's like a fairytale," Wendy said.

"Not really at all," Carla said to Wendy.

"So he made the first move then," Erza said thoughtfully.

Gray yawned and Lucy looked at him, his clothes had somehow been removed while she was talking. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Gray, your clothes, come on," Lucy said, pushing away from him.

"You wanna get your perverted hands off my girlfriend?" Laxus' deep and threatening voice came from behind Lucy and Gray.

Gray quickly let Lucy go with a quick apology to Laxus and then stood up. "I'm gonna go find Natsu, this place is boring without him." He said. Erza nodded.

"Let's get a job," Laxus said to Lucy, who nodded, thinking about her rent money, and followed him to the request board. Leaving Erza, Wendy and Carla behind.

* * *

Erza watched them go.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Wendy said to her. "And they're both blonde and good looking. They're a perfect couple."

Erza nodded, "Yes."

"Is something wrong, Erza?" Wendy asked, frowning.

Erza sighed, "I'm worried about Natsu."

Wendy grimaced, "Me too. He looked so pale when they kissed."

Carla huffed, "Well, that boy should've known better."

"You're right, Carla," Erza said. "Lucy's a beautiful, warm, smart, strong girl. She was never going to stay single for long and she wasn't going to wait forever."

Wendy sighed and leaned on the table, head in hands. "I wish I could get a boyfriend."

Erza chuckled, "You're young, Wendy. You have time. And believe me, you'll have boys chasing after you. Lucy isn't the only strong, kind, beautiful girl in our team."

Wendy looked at her, blushing. "You really think so?"

Erza smiled, "Of course."

Carla huffed, "Well, they're going to have to prove they're worthy of you, in any case."

* * *

Gray found Natsu sitting on the bridge, legs crossed and Happy by his side.

"You look pathetic," he said. Natsu didn't even answer him, and Gray knew that there was really something wrong now. Gray sighed and leaned on the railing beside Natsu.

"Hi Gray," Happy said.

"Hey Happy," Gray said. "What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to watch the water," Happy said with fake cheer. Gray stared blankly at him, seeing through him. He saw how concerned he was for Natsu.

Gray sighed again. "What are you so upset for? It's not like she wasn't available."

Natsu cut his eyes to Gray but didn't say anything. Gray rolled his eyes, "Seriously, man. You're being ridiculous. You should've said something to her."

"I don't like Lucy," Natsu said defensively.

"Then what's got your panties in knots?" Gray shouted. "If you don't like her then you should be happy for her. But you're not."

"Shut up, Gray!" Natsu shouted back.

"You're such a dimwit," Gray said, sighing. "You know, if you would've said something to her, asked her on a date, she would've said yes. She was waiting for you."

Natsu looked at him, wide-eyed, "What?"

"Yeah, ya idiot. Why do you think you were always the first one she ran to? The first one she called for help? The first person she wanted to see every day? The one person she is constantly with?" Gray stared at his friend, begging him to see what everyone else knew was true.

Natsu shook his head, "She didn't like me, like that." he said slowly. Irritation rose in Gray's throat. The kid was blind, trying to convince himself of that, when it was so damn obvious. Maybe not as obvious as Juvia, but it was clear as day to everyone else that Lucy and Natsu had a thing for each other, they just didn't know how to handle it.

"No, man, she fucking loved you. And you didn't do anything about it, so she moved on," Gray said, walking away. Leaving Natsu to stare after him. "So what are you going to do about it? Are you gonna let Laxus beat you again?"

 _Let's see what he does about it now_ , Gray thought.

* * *

Natsu watched Gray walk away. "She loved me?" He whispered, staring at his hands.

"Aye, sir," Happy responded, sitting beside Natsu on the bridge.

Natsu looked at his best friend with disbelief, "You knew?!" He exploded.

Happy nodded, "Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu shouted, flaming up.

"It was pretty obvious," Happy said shrugging. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up. It's not my fault you're dumb."

Natsu stared at Happy. "What the hell, Happy!" he shouted.

"Well," Happy said, standing up and putting his paws on his hips. "Don't get mad at me, okay. I didn't know what you wanted to do." Tears formed in Happy's eyes.

Natsu took a deep breath. And leaned on the railing. What was he going to do?

 _Are you gonna let Laxus beat you again?_ Gray's words rang through his head. He felt his fighting spirit return, but then Lucy's smile while she was sleeping popped into his mind. She looked so peaceful, so happy. He cringed at the thought of making her unhappy, she would definitely punch him and cry if he did something to ruin her relationship and he didn't want her to do that. He sighed.

"Why are girls so hard to figure out!" He shouted to no one.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises of when that will be!**

 **Oh Natsu, what are you going to do?**

 **:)**

 **AJ x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **I know I'm updating this real quick at the moment, sorry! But I hope this story is going in the right direction.**

 **:) AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy blushed as Laxus brushed a strand of her from her face.

"I like this Laxus," she said.

"There's more than one of me?" Laxus asked, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her temple.

Lucy smiled, "There's the one that the guild sees, and there's the one that only I get to see. You're just a big teddy bear."

He frowned, "I am _not_ a teddy bear."

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "You're my teddy bear."

Laxus raised his eyebrow at her and then smiled, "Don't tell anyone."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shifted closer to him on the bed. She enjoyed spending her day just lounging around with him, snuggled in Laxus's arms and just talking with him. It was peaceful not having things destroyed all the time, or having to yell at intruders in her home constantly. And Laxus was surprising to her in so many ways.

When she first arrived at the guild and found out about him, she found him extremely intimidating and during the thunder palace incident, she actually loathed him. But after Tenrou, she found herself interested in him. She wanted to know more about him, simply due to the fact that he was obviously strong and cared deeply for his friends and for Fairy Tail, but refused to show it. He was like a puzzle and she was glad he was letting her figure it out.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

Lucy thought about it. They'd only gotten back from their job yesterday, so she didn't want to go out again yet. She wanted to go shopping for books, but she thought that was a Levy thing, not a Laxus thing.

"I don't know. I want to go buy some books," she said.

Laxus grunted.

"I was thinking about asking Levy if she wanted to go with me," Lucy said.

Laxus grunted again.

Lucy sat up and looked at him, "Did you want to do something?" she asked.

"I was hoping we could do more of this," he motioned to them lying together, then he grinned and Lucy felt her heart skip. "But naked."

Lucy felt her cheeks redden and Laxus whipped her around, so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. Her breath quickened.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, lowering his face to hers and brushing his lips on her nose, then moving down to kiss her lips.

Lucy shifted her body so that she was directly under him. He shifted her legs while their mouths moved together and forced them wider, positioning himself so he was between them. Lucy out her hands in his hair, running her fingers through it and then as he lowered his body to hers she ran her hands over his back until she reached the hem of his shirt and then pulled it over his head.

Laxus grinned at her and slipped his hands under her shirt, causing tingles to run up and body and goose bumps to rise. He slowly, methodically, in a way that made Lucy feel crazy, lifted her shirt, pulling it over her breasts and letting his hands cup them as he did it. Lucy shivered and closed her eyes.

The book buying could wait.

* * *

Gray sat beside Natsu in the guildhall, feeling pissed off at his friend's sullen mood.

"Seriously man," Gray muttered, knowing that Natsu could hear him."You're pathetic," he said for the hundredth time.

Natsu grunted in response. It took all of Gray's energy not to smack him in the head. What the hell was with him? Gray looked at Happy who shrugged. He looked at Erza who was too busy eating her cake with stars in her eyes. He sighed, was he really the only one that cared that the Salamander was down in the dumps? What a weird role change.

"Do you wanna go on a job? You can find one and we can make Lucy come with us without him," Gray asked him. Trying to think of some way to get his mood on the up again.

Natsu perked up at the idea, lifting his chin from the table and looking at the request board. Gray shook his head and began to absentmindedly take off his jacket and shirt.

"Would you stop taking your clothes off while your sitting next to me, ice brains?" Natsu said, punching Gray's jaw.

Gray, startled, flung his shirt away and Juvia caught it. "What did you say, flame brain?" Gray shouted in response. Despite his annoyance at the idiot, he was glad that Natsu had finally started to return to himself. If this was what being in love was like, Gray was happy that he wasn't in it.

"You're a pervert, stripper!" Natsu shouted standing up.

"Oh, so you wanna go then!" Gray stood up to, clenching his fists at the pink-haired moron.

Natsu flamed his hands up and grinned, "I've got all this pent up energy from the last few days, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Oh yeah?" Gray said, "Ice-make…"

"Will the two of you SHUT. UP."

Erza's voice cut through their fight, but Gray was too focused on destroying Natsu to care about her. He knocked the table while he avoided Natsu's punch and used it as a launching pad to tackle him to the ground. They grappled for a few moments before Gray felt a dark, murderous aura behind him. He had felt it before. Natsu's eyes widened and Gray felt his heart tremble with fear. He turned and saw cake on the ground.

"Erza…" he breathed.

Erza stared at them like she was death personified, here to deliver them to the grave. She stood over them, her eyes darkening with every second that passed by. Gray could her the guilds sympathetic murmurs around him and Natsu. He felt the pyro shaking beside him.

"You destroyed my cake" Erza said, her voice deathly quiet and malicious.

"Erza, please," Gray whimpered.

Gray and Natsu were both struck on the head with Erza's fists of justice and they lay on the ground, withering in pain.

"You're.. a.. jerk," Natsu muttered to Gray.

"Shut.. up.. you.. moron.." he replied. "How.. are you.. going to beat.. Laxus.. if you're.. passed out?"

"Go..away..." Natsu muttered in response.

Gray frowned. Was Natsu going to fight for Lucy or not? He shakily lifted himself up and looked down at his pink-haired friend. He groaned, he was going to have to help that idiot even if he didn't want it.

* * *

The next day, Natsu walked up to Lucy, who had finally shown up at the guildhall. He greeted her with a grin on his face, holding a job request and pointedly ignoring Laxus's arm around her shoulders. _I will kill him_ , he thought. _He's touching Lucy. And she's not punching him. I'm going to kill him._

"What's that?" Lucy asked him. "And why are you smiling all weird?"

"A job request," Natsu said, ignoring her second question. "For our team!"

Lucy frowned at him and took the request from his hands, reading it over.

 _Wizards Wanted!_

 _Magical Promotion for Haregon!_

 _Reward: 400,000 Jewel._

"Magical promotion?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said, his grin still plastered on his face. "They want more magic in Haregon. So they wanna show off all kinds of magic. So you have to come with us. Erza can requip, and Wendy can show her Dragon Slayer and healing magic, Gray can do whatever he does and I'll get all fired up. You're going to be the main event, 'cos you have spirits and stuff."

Natsu looked at Lucy who handed him back the request form. He could see it in her eyes that she did want to take the job. He felt hope. He knew it would appeal to her, it wasn't going to be dangerous, and there was loads of money as a reward too. He'd specifically asked Mira to keep an eye out for him.

"I don't know," Lucy said hesitantly. She looked at Natsu and frowned, he kept smiling at her, _please, please, please, please, please_. "How long will it take?"

Natsu shrugged, "A week maybe?"

Lucy looked at Laxus, "What do you think?"

Natsu felt his heart drop slightly, she was asking his opinion now?

"It's not my choice, Luce," Laxus replied with a shrug.

He was calling her Luce? That was his name for her! Natsu felt his jealousy rise.

"Well," Lucy looked back at Natsu and smiled. "I haven't seen you guys much lately, so yeah!" She beamed at him.

Natsu's heart soared, he turned to his teammates and grinned, "She's coming!"

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Happy cheered. Natsu grinned to himself, a whole week with Lucy away from Laxus. It was gonna be great.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review :)**

 **Thanks to all the followers! AJ x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is becoming really, really fun to write!**

 **In this chapter, there's some of Laxus's POV..**

 **He doesn't seem like the tough guy he is yet - just because it's all from Lucy at the moment, but I assure you, that is coming!**

 **I think this chapter is a little short, but I'm literally writing the next one as I post this, so enjoy!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy played with Natsu's hair absently as he laid across her lap, seemingly dying with motion sickness. She had thought that his closeness wouldn't affect her in the same way anymore, now that she had Laxus, but it still did. She knew she didn't love Laxus, not yet, but she knew that she could love him, if she had the chance. But secretly, she was torn on whether or not she wanted that, as glorious as that might be.

Natsu groaned and a smile played on Lucy's lips as she looked out the window, oblivious to the raised eyebrows and looks she was getting from her other companions.

 _It was strange_ , she thought, _that two people could make you feel such similar things_.

Before Laxus, Natsu made her heart beat faster whenever he smiled that goofy grin at her. She thought it would go away, but for some reason, when he handed her that job request the day before with that ridiculous smile on his face, she got butterflies in her stomach.

She sighed and frowned. It made her uncomfortable, coming on this job. She wanted to say no, just because she didn't want to be around Natsu too much while she was still getting over him and getting on so well with Laxus, but she missed her friends. She missed their crazy adventures and their general loudness. Laxus was just different to them, not that she minded though, that was something she liked about him.

Her frown deepened. Were these the kind of thoughts that you were supposed to have about your boyfriend. She didn't know, she had never had a boyfriend before. She shuddered slightly, that word still made her feel weird.

Natsu groaned again, but it sounded different.

"My…hair… Lucy," He said.

Lucy looked down and then let go of his hair in shock. She had been gripping it so tightly while she was thinking that she'd been hurting Natsu.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"'S'okay," he slurred.

Lucy smiled down at him again. She felt sorry for him, that he was so sick. It was always amusing, his motion sickness, but it still garnered sympathy from her.

"What ya thinking about Lucy?" Gray asked her.

Lucy looked over at him, surprised that he still had clothes on. "Nothing much," she smiled. "What about you?"

Gray shrugged, "I was thinking that you look really happy," he said.

"Thanks... I guess," Lucy said, confused.

"Happier than you have all week," Gray added.

She frowned, "What do you mean? I've been really happy all week!" She said defensively.

Gray smirked, Lucy saw Erza glance at him. What was going on? "Well, yeah, whatever. But you look even happier now."

"Seriously? I don't even get what you're saying," Lucy said, starting to get irritated.

"Yeah," Happy chimed in, "You look happy 'cos your with us, right?"

"Shut up, cat," Lucy snapped. "What do you mean, Gray?"

"You're so mean, Lucy," Happy cried.

"I mean what the cat said, Lucy. You're happy with your new boy toy, I'm not denying that. But you like us better," He said. Lucy didn't miss the way he glanced at Natsu when he said _us_. She glared at him.

"You know what Gray?" Lucy said, standing up and letting Natsu's head fall down on the seat. "If you weren't being such an arrogant prick right now, I might be inclined to say yes. But no, I'm not happy with your company right now."

She stormed out of the carriage.

How dare he say that to her! How dare he make those kind of presumptions. _Ugh,_ Lucy thought, _sometimes he gets on my nerves!_ Her eyes narrowed as she stormed down the hall of the train. What was worse and what was making her so mad was that in that moment, she knew that he was right.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Do you really think that was wise?" Erza asked Gray after Lucy stormed out of the carriage.

Gray shrugged.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked him.

"Clearly," Carla said irritated, "He wanted to know how Lucy would react."

Gray folded his arms over his chest, "She's in total denial," he said.

Erza looked away from them. She wasn't sure. It was true that Lucy looked happy with them, especially with Natsu. But she'd seen the way that Laxus looked at Lucy and she had seen Lucy's growing affection for the man. Erza wasn't sure that it was a good idea to try and pull the two of them apart. Their love could become something of legend. They could turn into the thing of fairytales, and their children would be adorable. Blonde, blue eyed or brown eyed little babies, and Erza would become an aunt. She would have children to share her cake with, more people to love. Lucy would look marvelous in a wedding dress, and even Laxus would look alright in a suit. Erza sighed, her daydream was too cute, she must snap out of it, or she might lose control.

Erza took a deep breath, adjusted her armor and sat, staring intensely at Natsu. He had grown in the last few months, she could tell. His magic power had increased, his fighting capabilities were quickly catching up to her own. Honestly, Erza was sure that if they fought one another seriously, he would beat her. But this.. imbecile.. must have had the thickest skull in all Fiore.

"Erza," Wendy said hesitantly, "Why are you staring at Natsu like that?"

"If Natsu realized his feelings earlier, this whole thing could have been avoided," Erza said seriously. "What do you have to say for yourself, Natsu?"

Natsu groaned and held his hand to his mouth, attempting to hold in his sickness.

Erza sighed. There had to be a way out of this without anyones heart being broken.

"I will not allow it," Erza declared.

Wendy and Gray looked at each other in confusion. What wasn't Erza going to allow?

* * *

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Freed asked his master.

Laxus shrugged. He wasn't, in reality. He knew that the Salamander had finally figured out his feelings for Blondie, and he also knew that Blondie probably still had feeling for him too. His jaw clenched.

Lucy Heartfilia was a surprise. Laxus hadn't really noticed her until one day after Tenrou when he saw her sitting on a bench, leaning her head back with her eyes closed, bathed in sunlight and a small smile on her face. She looked angelic.

It took a while for him to gather enough courage to ask her to dinner and he was sure that she would refuse him, but to his surprise, she didn't, and to his surprise again, they had a great night and they really hit it off. He kissed her on the second date, and she asked to be his girlfriend. That was a surprise to him. He didn't know that she would be the one to ask. He thought back to that moment and almost smiled, it had taken her a while to get it out through all the blushing and stammering but she had been the one to ask.

She was really the first person that had forced him to open up a little. He now understood why people called her the Light of Fairy Tail. Everything about her was warm and opening. Not to mention she was hot and she had a smoking body and definitely knew how to be sexy when she felt like it.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the table. He had an overwhelming urge to follow her to Hargeon, but he did not want to come across as a controlling egomaniacal boyfriend. She was allowed to hang out with her own friends… just maybe not the Salamander.

He stood up abruptly.

"Freed," He said.

"Yes, sir," Freed answered.

"Find a job in Hargeon," he said, before walking away.

* * *

 **Hmm.. I wonder what's going to happen in Hargeon!**

 **:)**

 **AJ x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Koobalt: Ah ha, we will see..**

 **Aww, I'm such a massive NaLu fan that this chapter is really breaking my heart. Ahh! But I really like LaLu as well!**

 **Well, enjoy! P.S. First Loke appearance! :)**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Natsu staggered along behind Lucy, a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as his motion sickness wore off. If he was being honest with himself, he was feeling good enough to walk on his own, but he just wanted an excuse to keep hold of her. He saw Gray look at him and roll his eyes. Natsu only grinned.

On the train, through his half closed eyes, he had glimpsed at Lucy's face as she smiled down at him. It was a smile that he knew that was reserved only for him. Her whole face softened and the feeling of her running her hands through his hair had made him tremble. He was so lucky that the motion sickness was a great excuse, otherwise he would have been really embarrassed.

He really wanted to ask Gray why he had mad Lucy mad on the train, but he didn't want to ask in front of Lucy, because that would probably make her mad and then there would be all kinda of issues and he wouldn't get to make her very happy. Natsu, feeling better, straightened and put his arm causally over Lucy's shoulders. She stiffened and moved out of his reach before he could do more but feel crestfallen and confused.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Natsu," Erza said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, confused at what just happened with Lucy and grineed at Erza, "Yeah, back to normal!"

"I'm sorry Troia doesn't really work anymore," Wendy said quietly. "I really wish I could help you more."

"Ah, doesn't matter, Wendy," Natsu said brightly, patting the blue haired dragon slayer on the head.

"Yeah," Gray said. "He likes the excuse to have Lucy play with his hair."

Natsu widened his eyes at Gray and felt heat rise in his face. Why the hell would he say that?

"Ugh!" Lucy threw her hands in the air and stormed off ahead, leaving them behind in a trail of her weirdly fast walking dust.

"Well done, Gray," Erza sighed. She handed him the handle of her luggage cart and ran off after Lucy. She paused a step and looked back at Gray with a demonic face, "Do not lose any of my luggage," she said.

"O-Of course not, Erza," Gray said, petrified. Natsu was relieved that it wasn't him in Erza's demon gaze. Satisfied with Gray's response, Erza continued to go after Lucy.

"Wait!" Wendy called, "I'm coming too!"

Gray and Natsu were left alone. The walked quietly together, which was weird. Natsu frowned, all of this was making his head hurt. He didn't know what was going on with Gray. What was he playing at?

"Thinking so hard makes you look like your hurting yourself," Gray said with a smirk.

"Shut up, ice pick," Natsu said.

"Whatever, pyro. Look, I gotta ask. What are you even doing with Lucy?"

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked accusingly.

"I'm trying to help you, idiot! Since you don't know what the hell you're doing," Gray said angrily.

Natsu frowned at him, "Look, ice princess, I don't need your damn help. All you're doing is pissing Lucy off!"

"Oh yeah? You don't need my help? Let's just see how well you do without me!" Gray said, attempting to walk quickly off and leave Natsu behind.

Natsu felt laughter rise in his throat. Gray couldn't run away. He was dragging Erza's luggage. "Ha, ah hah – " Natsu tried to stifle his laugh as Gray grew more and more embarrassed and frustrated at the whole situation.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted angrily.

Natsu fell to his knees laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Lucy felt arms around her waist and she screamed, trying to jump away from the creep that was touching her, only to find herself pulled against the slender but muscular man.

"It's only me, Lucy, my love," Loke said with a charming smile.

Lucy let out a breath of relief. "Oh, hey Loke. What are you doing here, I didn't summon you."

Loke looked dejected, "Lucy darling, how could you be so cold? I've come here through my own power because I could sense your heart was calling out to me," Lucy looked at Loke with raised eyebrows. He was always so dramatic. She blushed when he turned that ridiculously attractive charming smile on her. "So Lucy," he scooped her up in his arms, "Why don't we find somewhere more private to talk?"

Lucy usually would have resisted his advances and flailed in his arms, but right now, she was just exhausted and agreed. Loke looked surprised but he carried her into town and to the docks at Haregon. They sat together, legs dangling over the wooden pier, staring into the distance.

"You're always here when I need you, aren't you, Loke?" Lucy said, smiling at him.

"Always," Loke replied. "So do you want to talk about what's the matter?"

Lucy sighed. Did she? She knew that Loke wouldn't talk to anyone in the guild. He would probably tell the entire celestial world about it, but at least she wouldn't know about that. He might be weird about her talking about other guys though. Lucy frowned; she really didn't want to talk to Erza about it. She couldn't even imagine the advice that her friend might give her.

"I just, I thought I was over him," Lucy said quietly, swinging her legs. She looked at her spirit, who was looking thoughtfully at the water below them.

"Are you talking about Natsu?" Loke asked.

Lucy grimaced and nodded, "Yeah, that idiot."

Loke chuckled, "You're right. He is an idiot."

"I'm with Laxus now," Lucy said.

Loke looked at her in surprise. "When did that happen? Why did that happen? Oh my love, Lucy, you should have called me," He tucked his finger under her chin and turned her face to him. "You know I'm always here for you, for _anything_ you need."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah, whatever Loke," she said with a laugh. "I don't know. I just, well, I do really like him. We get a long really well, and I mean he just asked me to dinner and I said I would go with him. I think," I paused, "I think if I spent less time with Natsu, I could really love Laxus properly."

"You're a beautiful girl, Lucy Heartfilia, and you have a beautiful heart. Make sure you follow it," Loke said.

Lucy leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that, in silence and lost in their own thoughts, staring at the water below them, for what seemed like a long time.

Lucy heard Erza and Wendy calling her name. She turned and saw them, she waved and they ran over to her.

"Do you want to say hi?" Lucy asked Loke.

"Just quickly, I should get back," Loke smiled.

"Loke, it's good to see you again," Erza said when she reached them.

"Hi Loke," Wendy said shyly. Lucy remembered that Loke and Wendy didn't know each other very well, but with the blush on Wendy's cheeks, it was clear to her that Wendy had a little crush on her handsome spirit. Lucy smiled.

"Hey Erza," Loke waved. He looked down at Wendy and smiled at her, "You get prettier every time I see you, Wendy Marvel."

Wendy blushed and twisted her foot. _She is adorable_ , Lucy thought.

"I've got to go," Loke said. "Call me anytime, princess."

"See ya Loke," Lucy said, shaking her head at him.

"We looked all over for you, Lucy," Wendy said. "Are you okay?"

Lucy smiled brightly at her, "Yeah, of course, I'm great."

Wendy smiled, "That's good."

"The boys have checked us into a hotel," Erza said, straight to business. "We don't have to check in with the request until tomorrow, so we should have a nice relaxing day today."

Lucy sighed happily, "I'd love a good bath."

"Me too!" Wendy exclaimed.

Erza smiled and nodded in agreement, "Our hotel is rumored to have a fabulous bath."

Lucy immersed herself in the bath and sighed with pleasure. The water was wonderful and warm, she opened her eyes and noticed that Erza wasn't wearing her armor, which was a good surprise. That armor seemed so uncomfortable in the bath, and though Erza obviously felt more comfortable in it, Lucy just didn't think that baths needed more than your skin and a towel.

Wendy jumped in the water nervously and quickly immersing herself into the water. Lucy smiled at her, Wendy was such a sweet girl and her shyness was really too cute.

"We need to talk," Erza said, her voice very serious.

Lucy blinked, "O-okay," she said.

Wendy looked between the two of them. "Is something the matter, Erza?" she asked.

Erza nodded and sighed, relaxing into the water. "I want you to tell me the truth, Lucy."

Lucy frowned, "About what exactly?" Her heart was hammering, she had a feeling she knew what direction this conversation was heading in.

"About your feelings for Natsu, and your feelings for Laxus, and what you want to do about them," Erza said.

Lucy blinked again. Wendy and Erza looked at her, both wide-eyed and waiting. She groaned inwardly and the shrugged, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Erza frowned and Wendy looked upset. "I thought we were your friends, Lucy," Wendy said, her head lowered. "You didn't even tell us you were dating Laxus. It seems like you're keeping a lot of secrets from us." She sounded really upset. Lucy frowned, feeling pressure to spill out everything. She looked up at her again and Lucy saw those huge, tearful, hurt eyes and she sighed, face palming. There was no way that Lucy could resist that face.

"I – I want to love Laxus, properly," Lucy said, blushing. "But, I feel like I can't. Yet."

"Why?" Erza demanded. _Geez,_ Lucy thought _, she's not being very social for someone who wants information._

"Because I – I love," Lucy stammered, "I love- I really like Natsu." Lucy felt herself blush furiously as the word came out of her mouth. She'd never openly admitted that to anyone. Sure, Levy had guessed, but all Lucy did was nod. She never said the words.

Erza nodded like she understood, but Lucy could tell from her eyes that she really had no idea. Wendy was motioning at her to go on, she sighed.

"I spent a long time thinking that I could just continue to be his friend, ya know?" Lucy spoke quietly, looking away from the two of them and up at the stars. "He's such a moron," She smiled, "but I couldn't help myself. There were just little things that he did that made me think that maybe, just maybe I had a chance, that he could return my feelings one day," She sighed. "But that never happened. So I thought, well. I'm going to move on. And it wasn't long after that when Laxus asked me out, and I found out that I actually really did like him. He's interesting, and he really likes me, it's nice to be wanted," Lucy was almost whispering, and she blushed at her last words, thinking of all the times that Laxus had told her she was beautiful, that he had held her hand, kissed her nose and made her feel loved.

She looked at Erza and Wendy, who were staring at her with dazed and dreamlike expressions.

Lucy leaned back in panic, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, you're so lucky Lucy," Wendy said wistfully, "I wish someone would love me like they love you."

Erza smiled at her, "You just need to tell us what you want us to do, Lucy. Help us lead your heart where it needs to go."

Lucy smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "You're such good friends," she said. "But I don't think you're going to like what I have to say," she sniffed. Erza and Wendy waited for her to continue. "I need you to help me keep Natsu away from me."

* * *

Natsu stiffened.

Had he heard right? He could faintly hear the girls in their bath as he walked outside to the men's bath, but the closer he got the more he could hear. He wished he hadn't come outside at that moment. He didn't want to hear what Lucy had just said.

 _Keep Natsu away from me…_

Somewhere inside of him, he felt something turn to ashes.

"Are you coming or what?" Gray called to him. Natsu ignored him, still frozen by what he was sure he had just heard come out of Lucy's mouth. But, she was his best friend. What had he done?

 _Keep Natsu away from me…_

* * *

 **Oh my poor baby Natsu! :(:(:(**

 **What ever is he going to do! And when will Laxus arrive!?**

 **What's going to happen?**

 **Any ideas about a possible confrontation between the dragon slayers?**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**

 **AJ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**ImagineDragonslayers: It's a little bit of both, and a little bit of not sure! Haha.**

 **Seems like everyone loves the LaLu!**

 **And this chapter has the return of Laxus! I just wanted to keep writing, so it's not a very exciting chapter really.**

 **Read & Review :)**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Laxus caught her scent and followed it to the heart of the city. Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy were all putting on a performance of magic with a gathering crowd. Gray was creating ice sculptures of various animals and then creating weapons to destroy them. Every now and again, he would jump off the stage, pick up a piece of ice and form it into a small snowflake or fairy tail figurine and give it to a child in the audience. Laxus was grudgingly impressed with his foresight.

Erza was requipping and creating a fashion show, while the audience 'oohed' and 'ahhed.' Laxus groaned. Not matter how strong that woman was, how good a fighter and how mature she acted, she was as bad as Natsu. Natsu was being an idiot, Laxus noticed, flaming up and dancing around screaming something about fighting people with that irritating grin on his face. But Laxus didn't care about them; all he wanted was to see was Lucy.

Lucy was smiling, wearing an outfit that he'd never seen before and guessed it had to be one of those celestial spirit garments he'd heard about. She had a huge smile on her face, but Laxus could see she was tired. He looked around and he saw three of her spirits out. He was surprised that she could manage that. Loke was charming the ladies in the crowd. That weird crab thing was giving makeovers and those weird twins were turning into people. When they turned into Natsu, the real Natsu ran over to Gemini and they started fighting, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Laxus groaned, this was going to end badly for the guild because two Natsu's were definitely a danger to the entire world.

"Should we stop them?" Freed asked Laxus.

Laxus shrugged, his eyes going back to Lucy, who was trying to hide how tired she was with a smile. Then he looked back at the two Natsu's, both of them attacking with the Fire Dragon Roar.

"Beating up two Natsu's sounds pretty fun to me," Bixlow said. _Yeah, yeah!_ His babies cheered around him.

Laxus smirked, "You have a point."

Laxus and the Thunder Legion walked through the crowd to their guild members.

Laxus caught Lucy's eye and she smiled widely at him, "Laxus!" she called, waving.

He grinned at her and let out a lighting bolt, shocking Gemini and Natsu. The crowd turned silent, he could feel the atmosphere change as they weighed his presence. He was used to it. Laxus knew that he commanded attention, and his Thunder Legion could look as intimidating as any Dark Guild. Lucy looked at Natsu who was twitching on the grond and Gemini and sighed, closing the guild and stood and walked over to him.

"Did you really have to do that to Gemini?" She asked him.

Laxus shrugged, "I couldn't tell the difference."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him out to the middle of the performance. "I'd like you all to welcome Laxus Dreyar!" She shouted to the crowd, "One of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards!" Her beaming face quietened any misgivings the crowd had against him and they cheered.

Laxus sighed, "I ain't joining in Blondie, this is your job."

Lucy pouted, "Well, fine then."

Loke sauntered over to Lucy and swiftly took her in his arms, carrying her away from Laxus, who glared at the spirit. The woman of the crowd swooned and cried at his actions.

"They're quite an amusing bunch," Freed observed.

"Let's go," Laxus said. "I had my fun."

"I can't believe that she forgot about us," Evergreen complained. "How could she not introduce the Thunder Legion?"

"She's to loved up to remember," Bixlow said with a grinned. _Loved up, loved up!_ His babies repeated.

Laxus grunted, turning away and folding his arms over his chest as he walked. He'd find Lucy later tonight, after he'd completed his job.

* * *

"You all right, Natsu?" Gray called to his fallen comrade.

He grinned; he'd seen Laxus in the crowd and had a feeling about what was going to happen. Natsu grunted in response. Gray continued on with his performance and he was exhausted when they were done. They had another performance tomorrow, by request of the Mayor of Hargeon. Gray sighed at the thought of it, using this much magic power for just a tourist attraction was a waste, and it was going to be a pain if they got attacked.

He went over to Natsu and picked up the Dragon Slayer, who was still recovering from Laxus's surprise attack.

"What the hell'd he have to do that for?" Natsu mumbled.

"Probably doesn't like you very much," Gray shrugged.

Natsu shook himself, and shouted, "Argh, Laxus! I'll defeat you!"

"Don't shout in my ear, flame brain!" Gray shouted.

"Don't shout in _my_ ear, ice princess!" Natsu shouted back.

They butted heads, continuing to shout at one another other until Gray felt Erza's presence behind them and put his arms around Natsu, grinning.

"H-hey Erza," He stammered.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked them, hands on her hips.

"N-no, ma'am," Gray answered.

"Be-best friends," Natsu said weakly.

Erza nodded, "That's good," she turned away and the two dropped their arms and glared at one another.

"Gray," Lucy called weakly. Gray and Natsu looked over to Lucy, who was sitting on the ground, knees splayed and breathing heavily.

"Lucy!" Natsu said concerned.

"Lucy," Gray ran over to her, followed closely by Natsu. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Lucy looked up at them and smiled weakly at Gray, "Yeah, I think I just used too much magic power today," she said. "Keeping two gates open for a long time is pretty tiring."

Gray held out his hand and noticed that Natsu was slowly backing away, he frowned but didn't say anything as he helped Lucy to her feet.

"Thanks Gray," she said.

"Are you… okay?" Natsu asked her, his voice only showing the smallest amount of concern.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy said, and with that Natsu walked away.

 _What's up with him?_ Gray thought. Lucy grabbed hold of Gray's arm to steady herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gray asked her.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "All right well, you can lean on me while we go back to the hotel."

"Thanks Gray," she said, sounding relieved.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked, coming from behind them.

"Yeah, of course I am," Lucy said. "Don't worry about me. You were really good today, Wendy."

Wendy blushed, "Really? I didn't do very much. You're all so impressive."

"Yeah, I mean, we can't heal people. I think you helped a lot of people today," Gray said. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Wendy smiled, "Yeah, I'm a little tired, but I really only healed some cuts and bruises. It wasn't really hard."

Beside her, Carla huffed, "You always say that, Wendy, and you're always exhausted. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"That's good," Lucy said, ignoring Carla. "You've improved so much." Wendy flushed with happiness.

"Let's head back to the hotel," Erza said, dragging Natsu behind her.

Gray and Lucy laughed at his pointless fighting, and Wendy skipped along behind Natsu, talking to him to try and calm him down, while Carla and Happy walked side by side beside Wendy.

"So why did Laxus show up here?" Gray asked Lucy. "And why'd he go and shock Natsu?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm glad he's here."

"Are you?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed, "I know what you're trying to do Gray, but I don't know why and frankly, I don't care anymore," Lucy stood straighter and let go of Gray. "I thought that you were one of my best friends, and if you were you'd let me be happy," Lucy snapped at him.

Gray looked at her in surprise and then rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey," he said, "I'm just trying make sure you know what you're doing and what you might be giving up."

Lucy frowned and looked confused, but nodded. "You've been going about it in a really crappy way, you know."

Gray chuckled, "Sorry."

Lucy smiled, "It's okay."

Gray's eyebrows knotted together when she turned away. He was torn about what to do now. Something had set Natsu off, which he needed know the answer too, but he was absolutely certain that the pyro would keep it to himself. And Lucy had just asked him to let her be happy with Laxus. Gray sighed. Why was he friends with idiots like Natsu and Lucy? Both of them were way too stubborn and oblivious in their own ways, but they were part of his team and he couldn't let them break apart. They were the strongest team in Fairy Tail and there was no way Gray was going to let Laxus come between that. He just didn't know what to do about it yet.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Erza let out a sigh and dropped Natsu.

"Go take a bath," she ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, nodding more than necessary and running off with Happy in tow.

She rubbed her forehead, _why did Laxus have to show up?_ She wondered, getting annoyed at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She had been distracted all day, thinking about what Lucy had asked of her and Wendy the night before. _Keep Nastu away from me._ Erza didn't like that idea. She didn't want to be a shield for Lucy to sort out her feelings, to keep Natsu miserable. He was like her little brother, Erza owed her life to Natsu, many times over, there was just no way she could do something to make him feel miserable.

"I think I'm going to have a lie down," Lucy's voice came from behind her. She was talking to Gray, who nodded at her.

Erza turned and smiled at them, "You expended a lot of magic energy today, Lucy. It's a good idea. I'll wake up when dinner's ready."

Lucy smiled at her and walked up to their room. Erza turned to Gray, who had just dropped his shirt and jacket on the ground. She ignored his habit and asked him what was bothering him. Erza had known Gray long enough to know the subtle differences in his face.

Gray looked at her and grinned, "You've known me for too long, Erza."

"You're right, I have," She said.

"But I've known you for a long time as well, and I know that something is bothering you too," Gray said.

Erza chuckled, "Of course."

Gray's expression became serious, "What are we going to about Natsu and Lucy?"

Erza sighed, "I don't know. I didn't really think that we'd ever really need to worry about them. I was sure that they would end up together," Erza hit her fists together. "This is such a difficult situation, I don't know what to do," She spoke with passion. Gray leaned back a little, overwhelmed at her intensity.

"I don't know what to do either. Lucy doesn't get that Natsu has feelings for her and to top it off, I think she actually wants to be with Laxus now," Gray said. "It's tough, I don't want flame brain to be unhappy but I don't want Lucy to hate us either."

Erza sighed, "I was right. This is going to be a disaster."

"The only disaster here, is going to be when I kill the two of you."

Erza and Gray froze and turned around slowly. Erza could feel a sense of impending doom and static electricity in the air, causing the hair on her arms to stand up.

Laxus was standing behind them, flanked by the Thunder Legion and he looked murderous.

* * *

 **Hehehe...**

 **What's Laxus gonna do?!**

 **AJ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting but I've been busy graduating and everything :)**

 **Woo! Okay. So LaLu is obviously the favorite pairing! And I do so love writing Laxus and Lucy in looooveeee. Heheh.**

 **Anyway! I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger from the last one.. I** **mean, I wouldn't be so mean as to make another one.. Right? Mwuhahaha... ;)**

 **Love you all lots and lots! Keep reviewing and seriously, make suggestions about Wendy (after you read this chapter, obviously).**

 **Thanks the reviews:**

 **WelcomeToTheAnimeParade:** I love cliffhangers... :) They're so much more fun! Haha sorry though..

 **ExoToxicimpulse:** I hope you like what this chapter is offering then! I think it's a good mix of angry emotions lol.

 **kerippi:** I don't like the forgotten stories either!

 **AJ x :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Laxus glared death at Erza and Gray. His mind became nothing but a thunderous roar the longer he listened to them talking about him and Lucy. How fucking dare they presume to know a damn thing about him and her? And who the fuck did they think they were anyway? Who gives a fly rats ass about that fire shit head?

He sparked up and took long deep breaths, enjoying the looks of panic and fear that were shooting across Erza and Gray's faces.

"Laxus, I think you might be overreacting," Erza said. He blinked at her. She was putting on that tone she used with the fire and ice princesses when they were being dumbasses. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I doubt that is the case," Freed's voice cut through the mounting tension. Laxus was glad that the spoke because he was about to electrocute the pair of them.

"Were you and Gray not just discussing a way to persuade Lucy away from our master and into the arms of your friend?"

"That's not – " Erza started to talk again, but Laxus cut her off.

"Let me see if I can get this through your heads," He growled in a low voice. "Blondie's relationship with me is absolutely none of your fucking business."

"Laxus, we – " _If she keeps fucking interrupting me I will do something I'm going to regret later, because Lucy will kill me._ Laxus was trying really damn hard to not boil over. He did not want to miss out on the sweet taste of Lucy's lips later on.

"It's not my problem that Natsu lost his chance to be with her," Laxus said, lowering his voice. He saw Gray's face contort with anger, probably for Natsu and Laxus thought for the thousandth time that he had to get Lucy to leave this group of interfering morons.

Erza went to speak again, but Laxus cut her off for the third time. He could tell she was getting pissed off at him now.

"Look bonehead, you're not the only one that cares about Lucy," Gray said, throwing his arm out in a defensive manner. Laxus raised his eyebrow and looked down on the melodramatic kid. What the fuck was his arm going to do like that? "Don't forget that we are always going to be here for her, whether you like it or not."

Laxus glared at him. It was weird for him to agree with something that anyone from his girl's team, but he knew that Gray wasn't lying about being there for her. He also knew that if he electrocuted either Gray or Erza, Lucy would have a really hard time forgiving him. Natsu, she didn't care so much about because it happened so often and was usually his fault. Laxus let out a breath and then straightened and smirked at them.

"Nice to know my girls got some good friends," he said, walking off into the hotel.

"Where are you going?" Erza called to him, concerned.

"Yeah, Master, where are you going?" Bixlow called. _Where? Where?_ His creepy souls repeated.

"Lucy," was all Laxus replied. He needed to see Blondie's face and see her smile at him, like she did when she saw him at the performance earlier. That sweet, sexy smile that drove him up the wall. He followed her scent and frowned when he smelled Pinkie's intermingle with hers.

* * *

Gray watched Laxus walk away and found himself surprised at how intensely the prick had reacted. He guessed that Laxus cared pretty deeply for Lucy. Erza suddenly stiffened and Gray frowned at her. Her brow creased and he wondered what she was thinking about that made her look so concerned. He straightened his jacket, looking over at the Thunder Legion.

"What do you want?" He asked them coldly. They were just standing, staring at him and Erza with their judgmental, annoying faces. _Freaks,_ Gray thought.

"We are merely observing Laxus's wishes by remaining downstairs," Freed responded.

"He didn't give you any orders," Gray scoffed at them.

"He doesn't have to," Freed said, crossing his arms. "We are so attuned with Master Laxus that we know everything he wants."

Gray laughed, but he could see Erza looking around, ignoring them.

"Don't you wanna have some fun with us?" Bixlow asked with a grin. _Fun, fun!_ His babies repeated.

"Come on, Gray, let's go and find Wendy." She put her hand on his arms and Gray nodded.

"Are you running away from us, Titania?" Evergreen asked sweetly, but Gray could hear the resentment in her voice when she said Titania.

Erza stopped and looked back at Evergreen, her eyes dark. Gray felt smug when he saw Evergreen blanch slightly.

"I never run," she said. "But I will not turn my back on my friend." Everyone seemed confused at this statement, even Gray. "Obviously, we all care about Laxus and Lucy and their happiness," Erza went on. "Forgive me, but I don't know where Wendy went and we need to find her."

Gray frowned, she was right. He couldn't remember Wendy coming into the hotel with them. He was busy talking to Lucy on the way back; he didn't notice where Wendy went. Did Natsu know? He was talking with her last time Gray saw him. Gray had a bad feeling about this.

Evergreen went to say something, but Freed cut her off, "Go," he said. "We will be here until Laxus wants to leave. If you have need of assistance, please call us. Wendy is a sweet girl."

Erza nodded and turned to Gray, "Go and see if Natsu has seen her," she told him. Gray nodded, he was getting worried about his blue haired friend. Wendy was too trusting, she was so kind hearted that it would be easy for someone to fool her into helping them if they just acted like a lost kitten.

"I'll look around the town, I'll meet you out front in ten minutes," Erza said.

Gray sighed and headed upstairs to his and Natsu's room. It was empty. Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. Where the hell could that moron be? He sure as hell wouldn't have gotten in the bath. Then it dawned on Gray, and came crashing through the wall in a ball of lightening, flame and screaming.

Natsu was with Lucy.

Laxus was with Lucy.

They had just destroyed part of the hotel room.

"What the fuck?!" Gray yelled at them.

Laxus and Natsu were facing off against one another. Natsu was covered in flames, a murderous look on his face and Laxus was glaring at him, sparks lighting up his body. Gray caught sight of Lucy staring helplessly at the two of them. Then, her eyes snapped into narrow slits and fear creeped into his heart.

 _Oh shit, Lucy's pissed._

She walked in between the two of them and glared at them both.

"Get outta the way, Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Lucy screamed.

Gray watched the scene unfold with a smug smirk and relief that he wasn't part of it. Natsu and Laxus looked sheepishly at the blonde. She kicked Natsu into next week and looked at Laxus in a way that made him look like he knew he was about to die. She literally grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room.

Natsu groaned in the corner and Gray lifted a piece of wall off of him.

"Come on, man," he said, pulling the Dragon Slayer up.

"Get off me," Natsu said, wiping his mouth. He went to storm off to Laxus but Gray grabbed his shoulder.

"Wendy's missing," He said.

Natsu froze and turned back to him, eyes wide. "What?"

Gray nodded, "Erza's searching outside, why don't you do something useful and help instead of wrecking the joint?"

"What did you say to me?" Natsu got up in Gray's face.

Gray couldn't believe that he'd react like that when Wendy was missing, "Get outta my face, flame brain! We got more important things to worry about!"

"I know you moron!" Natsu shouted back.

"Didn't you just say that Wendy was missing?" Gray and Natsu slowly turned to look at Lucy, who was letting off a dark aura. "Why the fuck are you guys standing around fighting when Wendy is out there, ALONE!?"

Gray felt sweat dripping down is face, down his back, down his legs. Lucy turned away, with Laxus following her like a puppy.

"What the hell did you guys do to piss her off so much?" Gray whispered to him.

"And Gray," Lucy called to him, "YOUR CLOTHES!"

* * *

 **Oh no, Wendy! What happened?**

 **AND WHAT DID NATSU AND LAXUS DO? WHY IS LUCY SO MAD.. she's scary..**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **I feel so evil.**

 **Review! Make suggestions for what you want to see next!**

 **AJ x :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's what made Lucy mad. What do you think?**

 **Oh, btw.. CLIFFHANGER INCOMING. :)**

 **Love, AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lucy felt something on her forehead. She woke slowly, blinking her closed eyes tightly and moaning.

"Hm?"

"Hey Blondie," Laxus said. He had kissed her awake, she flushed with pleasure.

"Oh, that's your sexy voice," Lucy mumbled, a small smile forming on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Laxus frowning, sniff and then throw back the covers of her bed.

"What are you – " Lucy asked, then she turned over and saw Natsu and Happy curled up next to her, sleeping. How had she not known they were there? Lucy screamed and kicked them out of the bed and when they landed on the floor, Laxus shocked him.

"Hey, what the hell man, I'm trying to take a nap here," Natsu yelled at Laxus.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" Lucy screamed.

"Get the fuck out," Laxus growled at him. Lucy felt panic rising in her throat. Her mind was becoming increasingly clear as the tension in the room began to rise and Natsu literally caught on fire from it.

"Don't tell me what to do," Natsu said. "Lucy is _my_ friend!"

Lucy's eyes boggled out of her head. Was he laying _claim_ to her? Of course, Laxus responded to that by sparking up his body. Lucy took a deep breath, not feeling good about the situation at all.

"She's been my friend longer than she's even known you, who the hell do you think you are, you walking spark plug?" Natsu continued shouting.

"Natsu, Laxus, you need to calm down," Lucy tried and failed to calm them down.

"You're not her boyfriend, Natsu," Laxus spat his name out. "I am and you need to get over it!"

Lucy, despite feeling good about Laxus's claim and secretly feeling good about the fact that Natsu was trying to claim her even though she'd never admit it, she could see disaster. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She whined as she watched Natsu totally lose it.

Lucy screamed as he tackled Laxus, who shocked Natsu, but it seemed to have no effect much to Lucy's surprise, and they barreled through the wall, through the hall and through the wall of the room across from them.

Lucy felt anger rise in her body. Her best friend, her first lo-crush, the guy that bought her to Fairy Tail, that flaming idiot was attacking her boyfriend! After trying to mark her as his territory! After sneaking into her bed again!

And Laxus. Lucy was fuming. Laxus shocked them! And Happy, she looked down and saw poor Happy totally fried on the ground, crying and complaining about life being so unfair and that he didn't do anything.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy threatened. Happy just cried more and flew out of the room.

Then she walked across the hall, fists clenched by her sides wanting to murder them both. She was having a damn good and much needed nap before all the fire and lightning woke her up.

Lucy walked in between the Dragon Slayers, glaring at the both of them, and willing with her eyes that they would stop this ridiculous fight.

"Get outta the way Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Lucy screamed.

She watched as the pair of them calmed down and stopped being on fire and sparking up. Their faces slowly melted into masks of sheepishness but Lucy didn't feel her pissy mood leaving.

Natsu was looking at her with the weirdest expression that just made her even madder, she swiftly kicked him into the wall with force that surprised even herself and then turned on Laxus. Oh he knew that he was in big, big trouble. She walked to him, reached up to his ear, grabbed it and dragged him from the room into the hall.

"Don't say anything," She said, letting him go.

"Look, he can't just – " Laxus was cut off by Lucy holding up her hand.

"I know, I'll handle it just – "

"Wendy's missing," Lucy heard Gray's voice and snapped her head around. Laxus stiffened. They glanced at each other and then walked back into the room, Lucy leading. She saw Natsu and Gray (when did he get there by the way?) face to face having yet another argument. If Lucy had more magic left, she would have unleashed one of the celestial spells on them.

"What did you say to me?" Natsu said.

Gray retaliated, "Get outta my face, flame brain!"

"Why don't you make me, ice princess!"

"Didn't you just say that Wendy was missing?" Lucy said. "Why the fuck are you guys standing around fighting when Wendy is out there, ALONE!?"

Lucy stared at them then turned from the room, leaving them trembling.

She felt Laxus's hand on her shoulder and the touch eased her until she heard Gray whisper:

"What the hell did you guys do to piss her off so much?"

"And Gray," Lucy called to him, her anger rising again at that stripper. "YOUR CLOTHES!"

* * *

"Lucy's really scary," Happy whispered to Natsu. Natsu nodded. He hadn't seen Lucy that mad, maybe ever. He didn't even know why he had gotten into Lucy's bed. It was just an automatic thing; he smelled her, walked into her room, tucked her under the blankets because she had passed out on top of them and then snuggled with her.

Then he was kicked out by Lucy and shocked by Laxus. He had totally forgotten about Lucy asking Wendy and Erza to keep him away from her until she was glaring at him. The realization hit him like he was being punched in the stomach by Erza, but way worse. Did Lucy hate him now?

"Hey Natsu," Gray waved his hand in front of his face. Natsu looked at him. "Did you forget that you're supposed to be using that freakish nose of yours to find Wendy?"

Erza stepped in front of Natsu, and he shrunk back in fear, but she didn't attack him, she looked at him with a weird pleading look on her face.

"I couldn't find her, so now it's up to you. Don't get distracted, Wendy could be in danger," Erza said, bowing her hand.

Natsu blinked, and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Guilt washed over him as he remembered that Wendy was missing. What the hell was he doing getting distracted when she could be in danger? Gray was right, he was a damn moron.

He sniffed and caught Wendy's scent. It was faint and fading into the smells of the city. He took off running when he smelled something that he didn't like, leaving Gray, Lucy, Erza and Laxus behind.

"Wait up, Natsu!" Gray shouted at him.

"Why are you running so fast?" Happy called to him.

Natsu was focused on following his nose.

"God fucking damn," He heard Laxus mutter behind him.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked. Laxus didn't answer. Natsu grunted, the scent was strong now and he was getting really freaked out.

Natsu turned, leading the group into a labyrinth of small streets. He froze when he turned the corner, and was hit in the back by his team as they ran into him. He heard Lucy gasped and Erza pushed passed him.

What he smelled was blood, and it was coming from injuries all over Carla and Wendy's bodies.

* * *

 **WHY OH WHY DID I DO THAT. I LOVE WENDY :(:(:(**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO IMPORTANT NOTE HERE:** **For anyone wondering about the timeline in this story, I've kind of decided to make it inconsequential. The only thing that stands true to the actual Fairy Tail timeline is that this starts after the Tenrou Island incident. I really love Sting, Rogue, Yukino and the other characters introduced during the GMG, so I've decided that i'm going to mould this story and Fairy Tail into a twisted time-liney world. Especially with the introduction of the Shadow that you'll be reading about just below! (Cough, Rogue/Shadow - there's a connection in some way shape or form that will be revealed and Rogue needs to be in this story because he's super awkward and I love him). So, yeah, don't get all huffy about it - you've been warned.** **ANYHOW** **...**

 **Thanks for all your lovely reviews and critics. It's very helpful in knowing what the people want! I will do my best to torture you all with cliffhangers and gut-wrenching scenes of love, sadness, violence and emotional rollercoasters.**

 **So, anyway. This is a really short chapter because I wanted to introduce a villain, and write about my poor little Wendy and I haven't got time to write anymore until maybe next week! NOOOOO. I'm going to be flying from Cali to Australia in a few days (I'm going home! Yay!) So i'm pretty busy with stuff at the moment. Please forgive me!**

 **But also, please enjoy!**

 **As always, read and review! :)**

 **Love, AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Wendy was smiling at Natsu's struggling against Erza's iron grip and giggling to herself. He was so full of life and energy; she wished she had half of his confidence and magical skills. The faint sound of a high-pitched whistle caught her attention, and she looked around frowning.

"What is it, Wendy?" Carla asked her.

"I don't know, I have this feeling that someone's watching me," Wendy said. She turned to see if Lucy and Gray had sensed anything, but they weren't there. She blinked and looked around, suddenly; it was as if no one was there. Everyone had disappeared.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Wendy asked Carla, but Carla had disappeared as well.

"Carla? Carla!" Wendy called, frightened.

A voice laughed, a deep, menacing sound and everything that Wendy could see was shifting, like she was in a different reality.

"Who are you, what do you want? What did you do with my friends?!" Wendy called out into the nothingness. A shadowy figure appeared before her and she jumped backwards.

"We want you, little Dragon," the shadow said, reaching a hand out to her. "We want to such away all your power."

Wendy's heart raced, she wished she had as much strength as Natsu right now. Maybe she could find a way out. What did they want with her power? And what did they mean suck it all away? She stepped back and ran into something solid, she turned and looked up into crimson eyes before she felt her consciousness slip into darkness.

* * *

"It hurts, it hurts," Wendy whimpered in Natsu's arms. Natsu stiffened as he heard her, his anger boiling in his veins and threatening to burst out at the bastards that hurt Wendy.

They found her in the alley, but there was no scent from her attackers. He couldn't smell anything but her blood and a very faint and quickly fading smell that he couldn't put a name to.

The sky dragon slayer was slumped against the wall, like she'd been thrown against it with Carla lying by her side. They were both battered, like they'd been in a horrific battle. He wrapped his arms tighter around Wendy as Happy flew him, Wendy and Carla to Magnolia at max speed. There was no way he was letting anyone but that grumpy old lady in the forest look after Wendy.

"Are they gonna be okay, Natsu?" Happy asked him, tears streaming down the cats face and splashing in Natsu's hair.

Natsu didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. The only thing that he was sure about was that he was gonna find whoever hurt Wendy, and he was going to make them pay Fairy Tail style. There was no way they could hide from him, he'd find them and destroy them.

* * *

The Shadow breathed the deeply, smelling the crisp air around him and clenching his hand around the beautiful clear blue lacrima, containing an abundant amount of the dragon slayers magical energy. His red eyes glinted with malicious pleasure and he grinned.

He held the lacrima in his palm and swallowed it, feeling the magic disperse and flow through his body. He felt powerful, more than he had in a long time. The girl had more strength than she knew.

She was delicious.

He wanted more.

* * *

 **Oh he's super creepy! Eek!**

 **I promise that I'll get back to the LaLu love fest soon, but little Wendy is in danger and Natsu's mad, and you all know what that means...**

 **I'll write again soon!**

 **AJ x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **Sorry this has taken a long while to update. I've literally moved countries in the last few days haha, so I've been busy. It's a little short, but it's decent length I guess? It's more in the characters heads a little bit. So maybe a little different to the last few chapters. And I kinda wrote this in a rush so it's not my best work... Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Read and review as always.**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Laxus couldn't pick up any scent on the bastard who hurt Wendy and there were no clues as to who it was. No one saw or heard anything; it was like she just disappeared into thin air. Erza was furious, but she kept a level head and ordered the Thunder Legion to remain in Hargeon, much to their disdain. They would be separated from Laxus who refused to leave Lucy's side in his silent, glaring manner. Erza relented, but she knew Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen were capable. They would search for Wendy's attacked while Gray, Lucy, Laxus and Erza headed back to the guild to check on Wendy.

The train ride was tense. Lucy held Laxus's hand the entire way, leaning into him Erza was amused when she saw his cheeks dust with pink at her contact, and felt her heart flip a little when she thought about a certain blue-haired man who also tended to blush.

She shook her head, knowing that she needed to focus on Wendy's attacker. She clenched her fists on her thighs as she remembered seeing Wendy and Carla's bodies looking like they'd been throwing careless away, bruised and beaten. Who could do such a thing to Wendy? She was the gentlest and kindest member of Fairy Tail. She was the little sister of Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu. Not to mention Lucy, Gray and Erza. She hoped the bastard who hurt her knew that he had just pissed off the wrong people. No one hurt Fairy Tail and got away with it.

She glanced over at Laxus again, who was looking slightly uncomfortable since Lucy had fallen asleep on his lap. She must not have rested enough after draining so much magical power, Erza realized, because it was unlike Lucy to sleep in a situation like this.

"Why were you in Hargeon?" Erza asked Laxus quietly. She saw Gray shift in his seat slightly as he started to pay attention.

Laxus raised his eyebrows, "A job," he said gruffly.

Erza raised hers back at him, "Convenient that you found one where Lucy would be."

Laxus shrugged and narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting at, Scarlet?"

"I was just making an observation," Erza said. Laxus only looked at her. She saw his hand move to stroke Lucy's hair. Erza didn't think that he realized what he was doing. Erza looked at Gray, who was staring at Laxus's hand with an odd expression on his face, like he was deep in conflicting thought. Erza felt the same.

"What would you do if she chose Natsu?" Erza asked Laxus. Gray almost choked at the question. Erza could hardly believe she was asking it herself, did she have the right to know? She didn't know but that question had been burning in the back of her mind for days, all she had been thinking about was whether or not pink haired babies would be cuter than blonde haired babies and which ones would like strawberries more. Lucy like strawberry milkshakes, so Erza desperately imagined at at least one of her kids would like them too.

Little fire breathing babies would be so cuuuteeeeeee, Erza felt like she was absolutely losing it and tried to return to a normal person while she waited for Laxus to answer her.

* * *

Laxus's hand paused over Lucy's hair and he looked down at the serene face of the sleeping girl in his lap. Erza's question rang through his head. _What would I do?_

When he saw Wendy, he wanted to rage out of control and find the son of a bitch that did that to her. But then he saw a flash of blonde hair and suddenly imagined that it was Lucy that had been attacked and he felt frozen. He knew that he would murder anyone that hurt her, that took her away from him. It was in that moment that he realized that he loved her. And that was pretty fucking terrifying.

So what would he do if she left him for Natsu? He'd probably fight the guy. No, he'd definitely punch that fucking firehead in the face. Feelings were a fucking pain in the ass. He'd definitely want to pound that fire dragon into oblivion, but doing that would only make Blondie upset.

"I don't know," was all he answered. He couldn't be fucked dealing with the surprised and thoughtful faces of Gray and Erza. They were both trying to get rid of him. To get that moron to win Lucy back, but Laxus hoped to Mavis that wouldn't happen.

He swallowed, feeling bile in his throat. Mind over matter didn't apply to motion sickness but he didn't want to chuck all over Blonde so he was holding it back as much as he could, but the train was rocking and bumping more often and he was struggling to keep from going green.

He moaned and saw Gray snicker, fuck he wanted to electrocute that douche.

* * *

The old pink haired lady had been taking care of Wendy all night and had thrown Natsu and Happy out of her tree house because they were too annoying. She said that Wendy's magical power had almost been completely drained and she would need a few days to recover.

Natsu felt sick at the thought of someone taking away Wendy's power. She was a Dragon Slayer, she had more magic than most people did in their little finger. What the hell would someone be using it for? But mostly, Natsu felt sick because he was the last one that saw her and he didn't even realize she had gone. How the hell had he not noticed?

Natsu went to tell the old man what had happened. He walked through the doors of the guild hall and saw that Erza, Gray, Lucy and Laxus had returned already. Lucy and Laxus were holding hands, and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Natsu!" Erza called to him.

"How's Wendy?" Gray asked.

"Is there really time for all that lovey-dovey shit?" Natsu growled at Lucy, ignoring Erza and Gray. Lucy frowned in confusion. He looked pointedly at her hand looped through Laxus's and then back up at her. But she just frowned more.

"What's your problem, man?" Gray asked him, grabbing his arm. "How is Wendy?"

Natsu frowned at looked at Gray, trying to ignore the fact that Lucy was looking at him like she didn't recognize him and was partially hiding behind Laxus – just like she used to do with him.

"She's gonna need a few days to recover, almost all her magical energy was drained," Natsu said quietly. "I gotta tell the old man," he said.

"I'll tell him," Laxus stepped forward, "I gotta talk to him anyway."

Natsu went to protest but a stern look from Erza made him silent. Laxus walked off and Erza looked at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu wondered what was going on and why she had such a crazy look on her face. He could see Lucy backing up and thought it was a good idea. He tried to run but Erza was too fast, she had hold of both his and Lucy's arms and was dragging them out of the guildhall.

"We need to have a little talk," Erza growled.

* * *

 **Does she wanna talk about those pink haired babies or... ?**

 **More coming soon!**

 **AJ x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you like this chapter. So I know there hasn't been a whole lot of focus on Wendy the last few chapters, but that's coming soon! There are some things that need to be said between the characters, so I hope that this chapter kind of covers some of it at least! This part of the story the going a little bit slowly at the moment, I'm hoping that you can forgive me and wait patiently for the next update and not kill me for yet another cliffhanger! Haha!**

 **Okay.**

 **kurahieirtjr JIO: yes! I know, Natsu is being a bit immature. Bahhh. He's an idiot. And yes! The confrontation is coming! Not yet, but soon! Things will be happening with that soon, promise!**

 **WelcomeToTheAnimeParade: haha! Okay, I totally see your point. No pink-haired brown-eyed babies. :)**

 **Violetfairy12: Please don't hurt me after this chapter! Lol! :)**

 **So I hope that you all enjoy, please read and review.**

 **AJ :) xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The Master was sitting in his office staring thoughtfully out the window, a frown on his face the only indication that he was worried. Laxus leaned on the door and looked at his Gramps. He was getting old, and he knew that he'd been the cause of a lot of those wrinkles. He felt a tug of guilt and cleared his throat. Makarov turned to him, not smiling, just looking.

"Wendy's going to be okay in a few days," Laxus stated.

Makarov nodded, "Did you find the culprit?" He asked.

Laxus shook his head, "There was nothing to trace," he said, frustration growing again. "Not even Natsu could get a scent."

Makarov's frown deepened, "We must be dealing with a very powerful opponent," he said. Laxus agreed, there was something going on and he didn't like it.

"I told the Thunder Legion to hunt for clues in Hargeon," Laxus said.

Makarov nodded, "That was wise, they're capable wizards. I must go to Porlyusica, she may have been able to discover something." He went to stand but Laxus pushed himself off the frame and Makarov asked him if there was something else he wanted to speak with him about.

Laxus's stomach churned, he wasn't even sure where to start. Was it really appropriate to talk about his relationship while Wendy was in such a bad condition and they didn't know what the hell happened to her? Laxus was conflicted, he sighed and nodded, not sure if there would ever be an appropriate moment.

"It's about Lucy," He said gruffly, embarrassed.

Makarov's eyes lit up and he held back a grin, Laxus groaned internally, _shit this was a bad freaking idea_ , he thought. "Oh, your _girlfriend_ ," Makarov said, "Your super hot and sexy girlfriend," he said, drooling. Laxus held back the punch that his Gramps deserved for that. Then Gramps frowned, "Is there a problem?" Laxus could almost hear the heartbreak in the old man's voice, he was probably thinking about more grandkids. Laxus tried not to cringe.

"Dunno," Laxus said. "It's Natsu," he sighed. Sitting on a chair and leaning on the door.

Makarov nodded in understanding, "The young man has realized his affections for the girl, has he?" Laxus nodded. "And does she return his affections still?" That was the question that Laxus had on edge. Did Blondie love him? Or did she love Natsu? And what would she do if she were forced to choose? He was sure that time was coming because her moronic friends were going to force it to happen.

Laxus shrugged, at a loss for words. There was nothing that he could do say. He hated feeling like this, so fucking helpless.

"The heart is the cruelest mistress," Makarov said. "As members of Fairy Tail, our hearts are our guiding forces, the beacons that light the way. The heart of our young celestial wizard shines brighter than most in this guild and only she can decided the path she will take."

Laxus listened and bowed his head. His gramps had a way with words. There was seriousness and authority about him that Laxus strived for. Makarov walked over to Laxus and put a hand on his shoulder, and Laxus was comforted by the gesture.

"Come my boy," Makarov said. "Someone has hurt our family, and we must find out who."

* * *

Lucy was dreading the look on Erza's face as she dragged her and Natsu outside the guildhall. She had that determined look of a fanatic. Lucy was certain she had been daydreaming about something, she'd seen those stars in Erza's eyes when she looked at her and Laxus, or at her and Natsu. She was definitely worried about what went on in Erza's head.

Once they were outside, Erza sat Natsu and Lucy beside one another on a bench. Lucy avoided Natsu's eye, still confused and irritated at what he said about her and Laxus holding hands. But she could feel the heat radiating from his body, she could sense his eyes on her face and she hated the way her heart raced because he was sitting beside her. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked at the ground.

"Natsu," Erza said sternly, Lucy felt Natsu shift beside her to look at Erza. "Lucy," Erza said, Lucy looked up at her. She was looking at them with a serious expression, Lucy's heart thudded, what was she going to say?

"She sighed, a held the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply. "The two of you are the most infuriating people," Erza said, "but you are also two of my closest friends. You have issues between you that you need to work out."

"Erza, I – " Lucy started to panic, trying to stop Erza before she really got rolling. It didn't work.

"Obviously the two of you are much to chicken to have this discussion between yourselves, so I'm going to have to be the one to have it for you," Erza said. Lucy felt vomit rising in her throat. Erza, what the hell was she doing? Why was she saying these things? Mixed with vomit was despair, Lucy just wanted to run away, she hoped that Natsu would stop Erza. She glanced quickly at him, but his arms were folding across his chest and he was looking away. He had that stubborn look on his face and Lucy felt her blood freeze in her veins. He wasn't going to stop her?

"Natsu, you thick skulled idiot. Lucy was in love with you for a really long," Erza said. Lucy's face went beetroot. "You never showed that you loved her, or cared about her more than a friend. So she moved on and it was then that you realized that you loved her, wasn't it?" Erza looked at Natsu, who was still looking stubbornly away. "Wasn't it?" Erza demanded.

"ucy felt like time stopped while she waited for Natsu to answer. Was that why he was acting so weird? Fighting with Laxus with that strange intensity? Did he love her? Her breath caught.

"Well, Natsu?" Erza asked again. He mumbled something, but Lucy couldn't hear it. Erza demanded that he speak up.

"OKAY! I LOVE LUCY. ARE YOU HAPPY?" Natsu shouted. His fist clenched and his face red. Lucy's eyes widened, and she stared at her pink haired friend. He loved her. He loved her. Natsu, that – that – that stupid idiot loved her. She could hardly believe it. He turned to look at her, something desperate in his eyes and suddenly Lucy felt afraid. He grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers.

 _Laxus._

She pulled away. Or tried to. He wouldn't let go of her face, and his kiss was hurting her. "Na- Natsu," Lucy tried to speak. She found her hands, and she pushed him off her with enough force to knock him to the ground.

He looked up at her with a shocked expression; she held her hand to her mouth and wiped his taste off of her. It was a surprise when Laxus flashed across Lucy's field of vision. That when Natsu finally kissed her, it was Laxus that she saw. She had to find him.

"Lucy – Lucy," Natsu said, looking like a lost puppy, with desperate apologies and confusion in his eyes.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't even know what she was looking at. She'd never seen Natsu like this before. Like he was breaking. She just stared at him and tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that he'd kissed her like that.

"Laxus," she whispered. At hearing his name come from her lips, Natsu's face became hard.

"So you choose him?" Natsu growled. "After everything we've been through?"

Lucy let the tears stream down her face. Somehow she had noticed that Erza had left the two of them. She lowered herself to the ground, the tears she cried were everything that she had been storing up about Natsu. About the love she felt for him. About all the joyful and all the painful memories they shared. About the times they had smiled and laughed with one another. About when she first realized she loved him and when she realized that he didn't love her. About her choice to move forward. She closed her eyes and cried. She heard Natsu crawl over to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, hat comforting, familiar form. His warmth calming her but making her feel uneasy at the same time.

She sniffled and looked up at those obsidian eyes, and saw he was looking down at her. They stared at each other and Natsu lowered his face. His lips brushed against hers, softer, but Lucy felt wrong. Kissing him, kissing Natsu, it didn't feel like kissing Laxus. Natsu deepened the kiss, making her more confused. She opened her eyes and stopped kissing him. Pulling her head back and looking at his face. It was the wrong face.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked behind Natsu at the guildhall doorway and saw Laxus standing there, staring at her like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

 **AHHHHH...**

 **OKAY. BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**kurahieirtr JIO: Your wish is my command. Wallop incoming, for one of them at least lol. The other one I haven't decided about yet haha.**

 **Snowflake: Yep! It's LaLu.:)**

 **Okay! Hello...**

 **Ah, I'm nervous about this chapter.**

 **Man, Natsu is really being a bit of a douche. I think next chapter I'm gonna write from his POV, just so there might be some more understanding about what he's thinking/feeling. Haha. But really, he is a bit of an idiot, and i think that just translated into real immaturity and childishness. Hopefully he can redeem himself..**

 **And there is some more stuff about Wendy in this chapter!**

 **K, bye.**

 **AJ :) x**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Laxus," Lucy breathed, fear gripping her heart. "It's not – It's not what it looks like," she scrambled to her feet, away from Natsu.

She saw Laxus look at her, close his eyes and swallow, open his eyes and glare at the Dragon Slayer behind her. Faster than she could see, Laxus was gone and a flash of lightning alerted her to his reappearance behind her. She spun around, and saw Natsu jump to his feet, battle ready.

"We can't both have her," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him, her emotions were a mess and she didn't really know what Natsu was saying anymore. Lucy looked up at Laxus and saw his shoulders tense, his head arched back and he looked down at her best friend.

Then, his fist flung out and Laxus pummeled Natsu to the ground with a single electric punch to the top of his head. Lucy swallowed, she had almost forgotten how powerful Laxus was. Natsu was so incredibly powerful that Lucy was often breathless when she watched him, but the fact that Laxus could take him down with one punch gave her a thrill.

Lucy gasped when Laxus turned to her and held out his hand. Her eyes watered and she hesitantly took it. She looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy, at that moment, in Laxus's strong embrace, felt more love than she'd ever known in her entire life. Was this really so easy? Would he just forgive her like that? She was afraid, of what, she didn't know.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. Laxus was stiff, but he didn't let her go and he didn't move away, but she could feel that he was a stiff in her arms.

"We'll talk about this later," he said gruffly. Lucy let him go and looked up at his face. He was glaring down at Natsu, who was twitching slightly on the ground, "And Salamander," he said. Natsu moaned in response, "We're going to talk about this later too."

Lucy swallowed; everything that was happening right now was her fault. How could she have let this happen? _After everything we've been through…_ Natsu's words span through her head. Was she really doing the right thing?

"Let's go, Blondie," Laxus said, letting her go. "We gotta see Wendy."

Lucy nodded, "Of course," she said, wiping away her tears and following Laxus and the Master, who looked at her with a frown that made her quiver in her bones. He wasn't happy with her.

Porlyusica was not pleased to see any of them when she opened the door. When she opened the door she looked at them with disgust and only let the Master inside, slamming the door in Lucy and Laxus's faces.

"She's as pleasant as ever," Lucy drawled.

Laxus grunted, in a way that Lucy assumed it was a small laugh, and he folded his arms, leaning against the tree. Lucy felt awkward. She didn't know hat to say, where to start. On the way to Porlyusica's, Laxus had let go of her hand and she had walked behind Laxus and the Master. It was a silent, awkward journey.

"Can – can you hear what they're saying?" Lucy asked him quietly.

Laxus nodded, not looking at her. "She said that it was hard to find anything, but there were traces of a dark magic around her body," Laxus frowned. "They only left enough magic energy for her to stay alive." His face twisted into a snarl. "Those bastards."

Lucy felt anger, and latched onto that emotion. Wendy, that poor girl. The sweetest girl she'd ever met and she almost died.

"How did this even happen? How did no one notice?" Lucy whispered. "I should have paid more attention," she shook her head.

"The cat's awake," Laxus said after a moment.

Lucy looked up, "Is Carla okay? Does she know anything?"

Laxus frowned, listening. "She said it's a blur, but she remembers that she got separated from Wendy and," he frowned again, Lucy waited patiently for him to continue. "They were in some other dimension or something."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Another dimension?"

Laxus shrugged.

"What happened to Wendy?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

* * *

Gray was sitting in the guild hall, leaning back on one of the tables, staring down at the idiot sprawled across the ground in front of him. Erza was standing with her hands on her hips and Cana was guzzling alcohol, grinning ear to ear and relaying all the events that she had seen from Lucy, Natsu and Laxus that morning.

"It's was pretty fucking sad really. Natsu, the moron. He kissed her! Ha! Natsu kissed Lucy and Laxus punched him in the head!" Cana laughed, throwing her head back. "What a moron."

Erza shook her head, "It was a bad idea. Such a terrible idea. What were you thinking, Erza? You shouldn't be meddling. I must be punished for my actions, Gray hit me!" She turned to Gray who just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Calm down, all of ya," he said. He sighed, "I think we've established that in this case, Natsu was the biggest idiot of all time." He nudged the dragon slayer with his toe, "What the hell were you thinking, man, kissing her like that?"

Natsu groaned and lifted himself up, so he was sitting on the floor, cross legged and arms folded across his chest. _He's sulking, like a little kid_ , Gray thought, shaking his head.

"You not gonna answer, flame brain?" Gray asked him. Natsu shot to his feet and so did Gray, their faces dangerously close to one another.

"Say that again, ice princess, I'll beat your lights out!" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah? You've already been knocked out today, what are you? An idiot?" Gray shouted.

Natsu roared and punched Gray, but an armored fist stopped it. They turned to see Erza, glaring at the two of them.

"This is not the time," she said.

"A-aye," Natsu said fearfully.

"Yes ma'am," Gray stammered.

Erza sighed, "Right now, Wendy is with Porlyusica and Master has gone to see how she is with Laxus and Lucy," at the mention of Laxus and Lucy, Gray saw Natsu's body tense. Erza cut her eyes to him, and Gray felt a little bit sorry for the moron. "And you – what the hell were you thinking! I didn't set up for the two of you to talk for you to lose your mind!"

"I couldn't help it," Natsu mumbled. Gray shook his head, _this guy is unbelievable,_ he thought.

"That's not an excuse, Natsu!" Erza said.

Gray was knocked no the shoulder by Cana who leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Put some clothes on, you naughty boy." Gray looked down and saw that his shirt had some how disappeared again.

"Aw, come on! Where the hell are my clothes now?" Gray complained.

Cana walked over to Erza and Natsu and put her arm around the pink haired sulker, Gray stopped searching for his clothes so he could listen to what she was going to say. Sometime Cana was the most insightful person he'd ever met, in spite of her being a drunk and he knew that she loved Lucy.

"Listen Natsu," Cana slurred, Gray almost laughed at how uncomfortable he looked under Cana's arm. "Lucy's a beautiful girl, but you're too late buddy. She's moved on. Stop sulking like a little boy, and get over yourself," she leaned back and put her elbows on the table. "You're acting like a child, it's pathetic."

Not as insightful as Gray thought it would be, but Cana had said something that needed to be said he guessed. Natsu just stood up and went to walk away, but Erza grabbed his shoulders and forced him back onto the table.

"Did you forget something?" She said. "We need to wait for the Master to come back with news about Wendy. Cana's right, Natsu. You're acting like a child, there are more important things to worry about than your own feelings. You're a Fairy Tail wizard, act like one!"

Gray swallowed, glad he wasn't in Natsu's shoes. Erza was downright scary. And to tell Natsu of all people that he wasn't acting like a Fairy Tail wizard, it was no wonder the entire guild was staring at them.

Natsu huffed and Happy walked over to him, Gray saw how hesitant the blue cat was. It was weird, to see that Happy was even trying to tread lightly around Natsu. He really didn't understand the affect that he was having on the people around him Hell, even Gray was getting wary of the dragon slayer.

"Natsu…" Happy said, looking up at Natsu.

Natsu looked down at Happy and held out his hands with a grin, one that was really similar to his old grin. Happy smiled and flew into his best friends arms. Gray couldn't help but notice how tightly Natsu hugged the cat, like he was hugging himself.

* * *

 **Ah, okay.**

 **Please review.**

 **I'm super nervous.**

 **AJ x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy..**

 **This chapter is a little shorter! Sorry..** **I won't be able to update for a few days. But I will as soon as I can.** **I hope this can hold you over until then!  
As promised, there is some from Natsu's POV, and then there's some from Laxus. And there's a bit more about Wendy and Carla. I'm probably going to rewrite this chapter and make it better but I really just wanted to get it out there!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Natsu felt like an idiot. He felt like a complete and total failure. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Lucy? He didn't know what the hell came over him, but he just felt like there was nothing else to do, he just had to kiss her, it was weird.

And then she said his name.

 _Laxus._

And Natsu felt like he'd just suffered some kind of brain thing that hurts every part of the body. And then he went and said _after everything we've been through_ , using that against her was the lowest thing he's ever done.

He couldn't believe what a freaking moron he was!

Natsu hugged Happy and apologized to him for being such an idiot for the last few days and then tried to forget about Lucy and focus on the real issue. Wendy and who attacked her.

"Do you remember seeing anything?" Erza directed the conversation that was flowing around him back to Natsu. He looked up and let Happy go, frowning as he thought back to that day in Hargeon. He had seen Wendy smiling down at him, and Carla scoffing at him as Erza dragging him to the hotel. He'd look back to see Lucy leaning on Gray for support, then up at Erza and then if was as if…

"It's like she vanished into thin air," Natsu said. "She was there, and when I looked back, she wasn't there anymore."

"It's odd… It's almost as if something tampered with our awareness of her," Erza said thoughtfully.

"And you would be right," Master Makarov's voice sounded behind them at the guild hall entrance. Natsu looked up and saw Gramps standing in front of Lucy and Laxus. Lucy glanced at him and blushed, and Natsu saw Laxus frown at her then turn to glare at him.

"Master," Erza said. "Were you able to find anything out from Porlyusica?"

"Is Wendy okay?" Levy asked, coming from behind Erza with Gajeel.

Gramps nodded and Natsu felt relief flood through his body. "She'll take a few days to recover, but she will recover," Gramps paused and walking through the stage and taking a stand on it, facing out to the guild. "Listen up!"

Natsu and the others all walked forward, he made sure that Erza and Gray were in between him and Lucy.

"One of our own as been attacked," Gramps said. "Wendy, one of my children has had her magic energy drained, almost to the point of death. This will not go unpunished! We are Fairy Tail wizards!" The guild hall roared with approval. "We have learned that the foe we face is formidable, and uses a lost magic so they could even move undetected from some of our best. We don't know if they'll come after Wendy or Carla again, or someone else. Fairy Tail! Be on your guard."

Natsu nodded. He wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt. No one would touch his family.

* * *

After his gramps had finished talking, Laxus nudged Lucy's elbow and led her outside. He didn't wait for her; he walked in front of her, it was hard to look at her, hard to look at her face with those guilty eyes. Seeing her kiss Natsu, seeing her crying…. He'd never felt heartache before. Of course, he'd felt pain in his heart, from his own father, when his Gramps was almost dead, when he wanted to know his mother. But this… it was different.

"Let's go to my place," Lucy said quietly. Laxus nodded and walked briskly there, allowing Lucy to follow behind him. They didn't speak and the silence was like torture.

When they were inside, they sat at her table, at opposite ends. Laxus swallowed and forced himself to look at Lucy, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he said.

She lifted her eyes to him. "I'm sorry," She whispered. Laxus looked at her, he couldn't find the words to ask what happened. He wished that she would just tell him. This girl, this girl in this moment could be the end of him. It would depend on what she said and whether he could handle it. Fuck, love was shit.

"I d-didn't mean for it to happen. Erza – " Laxus clenched his fists when she said that redheads name. Of course her friends were interfering, frustration rose in his stomach, churning. "She dragged us outside and told Natsu that I loved him, and he said that he loved me, and he kissed me," her voice was quiet, and that killed Laxus even more. She loved him. He swallowed. She loved Natsu. He felt his body sink. "I pushed him off me," Lucy said, her voice growing stronger. "I saw your face," she looked at him and Laxus felt strange in his chest. "I was confused. He kissed me and I saw your face."

Laxus swallowed. What was she saying?

Lucy stood up and walked over to him. He watched her silently, unable to think or move. "I thought that I loved him, and I suppose I did love him. But when he kissed me, it felt wrong. When you saw us, it was when I realized something," she stopped talking and hesitantly cupped his cheek with her hand, he stopped breathing. "I realized that, I – I love you, Laxus Dreyar."

A tear rolled down her cheek, her hand was warm and shaking on his. He looked at her, his fears dissolving, that ball of hurt didn't completely dissipate, but it lessened at her words.

 _I love you Laxus Dreyar._

"Please say something," Lucy whispered, desperation creeping into her voice.

Laxus realized that he had just been staring at her.

He smirked, "Bout time Blondie," he said gruffly, pulling her onto his lap. He was pleased at her surprised expression, at the little, hopeful smile she gave him. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her jasmine scent.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **What do you think!?**

 **AJ x**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaack! :)**

 **I hope you all like this update. It's a little bit different. Bit of evilness. Bit of Lucy. Bit of Natsu (kinda funny bit with Cana).**

 **I think I'll redo this soon, but I'm really busy at the moment so I haven't had a lot of time to do much writing:(:(**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **And thanks soon much for all the follows and reviews! Wow! I'm so amazed that this story is so popular. I'm really thankful for all of you. :)**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read up and please enjoy :) AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It amused him that they didn't know he was watching them. That they thought they were safe, that just because they were Fairy Tail wizards they were invincible, indestructible and unbreakable. Everyone broke.

He chuckled to himself and slinked back into the shadows, drifting away from the guildhall and into the town of Magnolia. Oh, yes, Fairy Tail, a hotbed for magical powers, but there was none there so pure as that little sky dragon's. The other dragons, they were so unrefined, so muddled. But Wendy, ahhh, she was as fresh as the daybreak, as clear as a crisp, cool wind. He would taste her again and he would taste her again soon, and this time, he would take all of her and reign over the Shadow World and take his prize.

* * *

Lucy and Carla let out a sigh of relief when Wendy slowly opened her eyes.

"Lucy?" Wendy murmured, turning her head.

"Hey, Wendy, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked her, taking Wendy's hand. Carla sat with her arms folded on the bed beside Wendy, her eyes downcast. Lucy would never understand that cat.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked, looking around, her eyes bleary and unfocused. Lucy's heart constricted, she still looked so weak, and her skin was so pale. Poor Wendy, whoever did this was cruel, and they would pay.

"You're in my home," the rough voice of Porlyusica said before Lucy could answer. Lucy felt the woman standing behind her. A shiver went up her spine at her closeness, but she was surprised at the warmth coming from her. Usually Porlyusica was harsh with people, but she had a soft spot for Wendy that Lucy didn't really understand. Something to do with Wendy's dragon.

"Grandeeney," Wendy whispered, closing her eyes again with a soft smile.

Lucy looked up at Porlyusica with concern. She saw the woman frowning down at Wendy, with soft concern and genuine care in her eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Lucy asked her.

Porlyusica nodded stiffly, "If she is able to rest without interruption," she said, looking down on Lucy with her usual meanness. Lucy swallowed in sudden fear and nodded, standing up, looking to get out as soon as possible.

After a moment, Porlyusica sighed, and Lucy looked at her in surprise. "It's not a mistake that Wendy is still alive, girl."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her.

"She means that they'll come after her again," Carla said with irritation.

Lucy's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth in shock, "They'd do this again? Why Wendy?" Lucy asked, frightened for her friend.

"Who knows?" Carla said with bitterness. The cat had healed quickly, her magic wasn't drained nearly as much as Wendy's had been, mostly she had just been physically attacked and her memory was hazy. Lucy knew she was frustrated, but she was so negative so quickly that it made it hard for Lucy to warm to her.

"Should- should we move her back to the guild? Where we can protect her better?" Lucy asked.

"No, stupid girl," Porlyusica said impatiently. "She's too weak. If you must, send someone here for her protection." Her voice was reluctant, so Lucy just nodded quickly and left before the old lady could change her mind.

She walked back to the guild with a stomach churning with anxiety. There was someone out to get Wendy, but why? And who was it? It had taken Wendy so long to recover, everyone had been worried sick, and tensions in the guild had run so high that there were no fights. It had been a weird week.

The only thing that had kept Lucy from worrying her fingernails away was Laxus. She blushed as she remembered their confessions, but she'd never felt happier than she had this week when she was with him. Her only problem was her best friend, Natsu, who had been avoiding her. She sighed, they would work it out, she hoped. But it would have to wait, because until Wendy's attacker was given the Fairy Tail treatment, they had bigger things to worry about.

The Thunder Legion had returned with no news from Hargeon, and there was still nothing they could do to find the attackers. Everyone had been listening to gossip, asking other guilds and looking for clues, but nothing had been found. Lucy was worried they would have to wait until the enemy made a move. But if they did that, would Wendy be safe?

Lucy tugged at her hair in worry and walked through the guild doors.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy as she entered the guild and sat beside Laxus. He watched as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. His stomach twisted, and he looked away. Lucy looked worried, and it gnawed at him. What was she worried about?

"What's eating ya?" Cana slurred.

Natsu looked at her and shrugged, "Nothing," he said. "How can you drink so much so early?" He wondered, eyeing Cana's arms wrapped around her barrel of booze.

Cana grinned sloppily at him, "S'all good, Natsu," Cana said, "I'm just spending time with my boyfriend." She winked and Natsu grinned in spite of himself. Cana was a riot, he enjoyed her company when she wasn't asking personal questions and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Have a drink," Cana said, shoving her boyfriend at Natsu.

Natsu backed up, panicking, "Don't shove that at me, Cana, it's your boyfriend!"

"What's the matter, Natty?" Cana asked with a sly wink, "'Fraid of a little drink, are ya?"

Before Natsu could answer that he wasn't afraid of anything and tell her to never call him _Natty_ again, he heard a familiar snicker behind him.

"Hey Natty," Gray smirked, grabbing Natsu's shoulders.

"Get off me, ice prick!" Natsu roared.

"What's the matter Natty?" Gray snickered again, "feeling a little inadequate?"

Cana laughed behind Natsu and he turned to glare at her. Man, she had just ruined his life with that stupid nickname. He groaned internally, why couldn't Gray have a name that made stupid nicknames?

"Bring it on, ice princess," Natsu said with a devilish grin, turning back to Gray, his pent up energy bursting out of his fists as flame and ice collided.

* * *

 **I love Cana!**

 **What do you think? :)**

 **AJ x**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a totally Laxus chapter! Yayyy!**

 **And oh my gosh! 86 followers, 47 favorites and 49 reviews... It may not seem like a whole lot but wow! It means so much to me!** **Thank you!**

 **Special thanks to WelcomeToTheAnimeParade & kurahieirtr JIO for being such loyal and awesome readers! :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter anyway!**

 **:) AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Laxus wrapped his arm around Lucy when she snuggled into his side and quietly asked her what was bothering her. She had that look on her face, and a little crease between her eyebrows that betrayed her anxiety.

"I think we should get someone to guard Wendy," Lucy said.

Laxus frowned, questioning her silently.

"Just something that Porlyusica said," she explained, sighing. "And I just have a really bad feeling," She glanced around nervously, Laxus's frown deepened. "I feel like someone is watching us," she spoke quietly, like whoever the phantom she thought was watching could hear her.

She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes with that puppy dog expression and Laxus internally groaned. God, this chick could make him pretend to be a dog for the day and he'd do it just to make her happy.

"I'll talk to Gramps," he said gruffly, hoping that the heat he was feeling in his cheeks wasn't actually showing. He could see right now her very tight, unbelievably sexy singlet and all he could think about was ripping it off. She beamed at him and he nearly lost it. He looked at his hand, which was gripping her shoulder, and he wanted to move it somewhere more… squishy…. Oh, he couldn't wait for their date tonight.

Freed interrupted his thoughts.

"Laxus," He said in his stoic way. Laxus glanced at him, "Perhaps the Thunder Legion should make camp in the woods until something more formal can be arranged? I too, have a bad feeling."

Laxus shrugged and Freed took that as a yes, as he should have. Freed had been melancholy since they returned from Hargeon without any clues. It had taken a stern look and berating from Laxus for him to stop saying that he had failed. The loyalty never ceased to amaze Laxus, but the damn groveling almost did his head in. What did he ever do to deserve those three?

Evergreen moaned in displeasure, "I hate camping," she pouted.

Bixlow laughed, "Ah, come on baby, don't get soft on us now."

Evergreen glared at him, "Don't call me baby," she snapped. "And you're setting up my stuff. I am not sleeping on the ground. I need a good nights sleep on a comfortable bed, it's essential to be beautiful if we get into any battles."

Laxus noticed Freed's eye roll and stifled a laugh. Bixlow grinned at Evergreen and they stood, walking away with Freed.

"Hey," Laxus called after them, they turned, "Be careful."

Laxus thought Freed's eyes would explode with stars.

He felt Lucy sigh beside him, the tension easing from her body. He was glad of that. And then Gray collided with their table.

"What the fuck?" Laxus murmured.

Gray snarled, "That all you got, flame brains?"

Great. They were fighting again. Just when Laxus thought there'd be some peace and quiet to enjoy. The dream was too good to last.

"Come and get it, ice prick! I'll beat you up any day of the week!" Natsu roared, standing on a table a few rows away. He launched himself through the air, meeting Gray half way, who had just Laxus's face as a launching pad.

"Uh, oh," he heard Lucy say beside him, edging away from his darkening aura. "Uh – I'm just gonna go get ready for our date. Okay?" She practically ran from the guild. Laxus stood. Taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened. That ice _moron_ had used his damn face as a launching pad. HIS FACE! He felt his electricity building, sparking from his body and launched an attack at almost full power at those two fucking idiots.

He wasn't nearly satisfied with how little fight they put up against his attack. Gray twitched on the ground and Natsu moaned.

"What – what.. was that… for?" Natsu groaned.

Laxus bent down and picked Gray up by his neck. He'd have preffered to grab him by the struff of his shirt but that piece of clothing was lost again. This guy had a serious fucking problem.

"Don't you ever," Laxus growled, "use my face as a launching pad, ever again. I will kill you."

Gray swallowed visibly and nodded, whilst twitching. Laxus let him go and he slumped to the ground with a loud thump.

"Jeez, Laxus," Cana drawled. "You're pretty scary when ya wanna be, aren't ya?"

Laxus looked at her. Cana's arms and legs were wrapped around yet another barrel of booze, with three on the ground around her. He shook his head at her in awe and disbelief.

The people in this guild were fucking nuts.

"Laxus," A deep feminine and disapproving voice said behind him. It was Erza. He stiffened slightly. That woman. He resisted the urge to scowl at her.

"Erza," he grinned manically. "Let's have a chat. Somewhere private."

Erza had the decency to look alarmed. Oh, this was gonna be good. He had been waiting for a chance to talk to her for a good four days. She nodded and he walked out of the guild, crossing his arms. Once they were outside, Laxus turned and faced her, his face stony.

She swallowed, "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked nervously.

Laxus eyed her, "Stay the fuck out of my relationship," she went to talk, but Laxus cut her off. Damn woman had too much to say. "You just listen. Don't interrupt. I'm sick and tired of you and those two fucking morons trying to get in Lucy's head. It's not your business anymore. Lucy is mine," he snarled, "And I am hers. Everything that has to do with us is our problem. At least I know that my friends want me to be happy, who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think Lucy would be happy if we weren't together? She loves me," he said it almost quietly. He couldn't believe it, still. "And I love her. So back the fuck off."

Erza blinked, "She loves you?" She said slowly, her eyes showing doubt. "Did you tell you that or are you just guessing?"

He couldn't believe his fucking ears. Seriously? What the fuck? He wasn't that much of a egomaniac to make that shit up. He glared at the redhead. "Well," he started sarcastically, "I think the fact she said 'I love you Laxus Drayer' was a bit of a fucking giveaway."

Erza stared at him and blinked twice, then bowed her head in apology. Laxus was a bit taken aback. He looked down his nose at the woman with raised eyebrows.

"Forgive me, Laxus. I was unaware of her true feelings. All I want is happiness for Lucy, and believed that I was doing the right thing. I was wrong, please, forgive me."

Laxus grunted, and walked off, hoping that she'd understand he was forgiving her so long as she stayed away. He wasn't in the mood for more pointless chitchat. He had a damn date to organize.

* * *

 **Probably not as a dramatic confrontation with Erza as you may like, but it's there! I can literally imagine Erza being totally shellshocked at him though, it made me laugh a bit. And Cana just randomly pops up, it's fun lol. I hope this is kinda true to Laxus - if you have any suggestions, let me know! I'm planning on having the next chapter, or the one after as a thing about Lucy confronting Gray about his assholishness and then telling Natsu that she loves Laxus - sooooooo we'll see how that goes!**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update though! For some reason, I'm very busy. It's super weird. Haha.**

 **Bye!**

 **AJ x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Obscurewriter05 - special thanks to you as well! :) Sorry I forgot you in the last chapter!**

 **An l1 - I will be sure to do that! Happy will definitely come up in the next one or two chapters cos Natsu and Lucy are finally gonna have a proper chat!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this. I wasn't planning on updating again today, but here it is! :)**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Lucy hummed happily to herself as she sat in front of her mirror, playing with some different hairstyles to wear to her date. Up or down? She couldn't decide. She considered calling out Cancer to help her, but she decided against it. An odd feeling of needing to conserve her magical energy overcame her. She swallowed, why was she feeling so... tingly all over?

There was a knock at her front door. She frowned and wondered who it could be, knocking before entering wasn't normal at Lucy's. She opened the door and almost screamed she was so shocked.

It was Erza.

And she was offering Lucy a cake.

Very strange.

Then she noticed Gray standing with his hands in his coat pockets and looking a bit uncomfortable. She frowned.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

Erza cleared her throat, "May we come in?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows and moved aside, what the hell was going on? Where did all this…politeness come from? Lucy watched as the pair awkwardly walked into her apartment and Erza placed the cake on the table, swallowed hard and then turned back to Lucy, forcing Gray and herself into deep bows.

"We have come to apologize," Erza said.

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

"I never said I was going – " Gray muttered, but Erza chopped his back and he fell forward. Ignoring him, Erza and Lucy looked at one another, Erza with a desperate and apologetic face and Lucy wondering what the hell was going on.

"This week, you have avoided us and I have learned today, we have been trult bad friends," Erza said. "I bought you this cake, as a token of my apology and a hand of friendship."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked her in amazement. Erza bought her a cake? Wow, she must feel really terrible about something. Then it dawned on Lucy. This was about Laxus.

She swallowed, "I accept your apology, Erza," she said. Erza smiled brilliantly at her.

"Thank you, Lucy!" She cried, smashing Lucy's head into her armour as she embraced her.

"Ow," Lucy muttered. Straightening herself, she looked back at her friend and said, "I'm sorry too. For avoiding everyone this week. I – I was worried about Wendy, and Natsu – he made me confused and, and, I just needed a little break but I should have told you. Sorry for making you worry. You didn't have to buy me cake, you know."

Erza nodded fervently, "I wished to convey how deeply sorry I am."

Lucy sighed, "You can eat the cake, if you want. Save me a slice?"

Erza hugged her again and Lucy shook her head. As strong, noble and amazing as Erza was, she was just a girl. She loved that. But she was still slightly confused at the entire situation. She felt like she was missing something. Maybe she would ask Laxus later on.

Lucy turned to Gray, who looked sullen, with his hands in his pockets still and refusing to look at her.

"Hi, Gray," she said with an awkward wave.

Gray sighed, "Luce," he inclined his head to her. She frowned. Erza stood and walked over to Gray. She looked at him, with her hands on her hips and he sighed again.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? I've been a prick," He said with great reluctance.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest. "So what's brought on this apology anyway? If you could call that an apology?" She asked.

Gray shrugged, "I'm following orders."

Lucy felt her irritation at the ice wizard rise.

Erza looked at her, with a face full of mixed emotions. "Lucy," she started. Lucy could feel a big speech coming on. "At first, when I discovered that you were dating Laxus, I was concerned. And we," she gestured to herself and Gray, looking ashamed, "were trying to do what we believed was right. We all knew that you loved Natsu, and we also knew that Natsu returned your feelings, though he didn't know it himself. So, we attempted to uh – " she cleared her throat, "influence you." Erza's cheeks flamed.

Lucy felt her own cheeks become flushed with anger. She had, of course, known that her friends wouldn't be overly thrilled about her relationship, but she didn't realize the true extent of their feelings. They had said and done all those things to get her and Natsu to start dating? Hurt flushed through her body.

"But that was before Laxus clarified your feelings," Erza continued, her words were carefully chosen. Lucy stared at her with hard eyes, hoping to portray how mad she was getting. "He – he told me that you said you loved him," Erza spoke quietly.

Lucy was surprised, but she also felt a little embarrassed. She hadn't even told one of her best friends that she had fallen in love because she was being childish and avoiding them. She glanced at Gray and saw that he was surprised as well. She guessed that Erza hadn't told him the true reason behind his need to apologize. So now he knew, Lucy was curious about what he would say.

"I do love him," Lucy said with a strong, unwavering voice. "I didn't think that I would be able to," she looked away, thinking about that kiss with Natsu. "I realized it when Natsu kissed me."

Gray frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lucy shrugged, some things she would keep to herself. They didn't need to know that it was Laxus's face she saw when Natsu kissed her. No one but her and Laxus needed to know that.

"I just knew," she said. "I don't love Natsu anymore. I'm not sure if I ever really did, not in that way. Natsu is…" she trailed off. She didn't know what Natsu was anymore. Was he still her friend? They hadn't spoken in so long and part of her ached at the distance between them. "He's always going to be one of the most important people in my life. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. No matter what happens, I hope he knows that he's always going to be with me." She spoke as if she were talking more to herself than to Erza and Gray, who were just staring at her. Lucy looked at them with hesitation. Would they understand what she was saying? The look on Gray's face irritated her though and she remembered what a prick he had been to her about everything.

She pointed her finger in his face, he leaned back slightly, alarmed at her proximity.

"You, Gray Fullbuster, have been a total jerk! I knew that you wouldn't like that I was with Laxus all that much, but I didn't think you'd actually go out of your way to try and break us up! You were cruel when you knew I was confused and you still haven't apologized for it," Lucy was shouting, her frustration getting the better of her. She sighed, "I know that you were just trying to help in your own twisted way, but you went about it wrong. You should have just come and talked to me instead of being all crazy!"

There was a second of silence when Gray and Lucy just stared at one another and then a big grin split across Gray's face.

"Aw, all right. So all's forgiven, yeah?" Gray asked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"LUCY KICK!"

Gray flew across the room and landed in a heap on her wall. Lucy smiled, "Now all's forgiven."

Lucy turned back to Erza, who looked guiltily down at the empty plate. She hadn't left Lucy any cake. Lucy just smiled, happy that she was with her friends again. She looked over at the clock and screamed with panic.

"Ahh! Oh my god! I have to get ready! Laxus will be here any second!" She screamed.

* * *

Gray and Erza watched Lucy race around her apartment in wonder. They'd almost forgotten how entertaining it was to spend time with Lucy in her apartment, she ran around, throwing clothes and trying out different hairstyles while freaking out about being sweaty and looking extremely stressed. Gray smiled to himself, she was a mess, but he was glad she was his friend. Life wouldn't be the same without Lucy in it.

He sighed, she was right though. He had been a total ass. He was so caught up with helping the fire princess that he hadn't stopped to really consider Lucy in all of it. But if she loved Laxus, well, he guessed that Natsu was going to have to deal with it. He cringed internally at the thought of telling the pink haired freak, there was no telling how he would take it. He'd been so freaking moody lately Gray didn't have a clue what the hell was going on in that guy's head and he had a sneaking suspicion that the idiot didn't know either.

"Maybe we should go," he murmured to Erza, who was staring mournfully at the empty plate of cake that she was supposed to give to Lucy.

Erza nodded in agreement, "We should get going, Lucy," Erza said to the blonde.

"Wait!" Lucy said desperately. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course," Erza answered for them both. Gray hoped it didn't have to do with anything sappy, he really couldn't handle setting up some kind of romantic surprise for Laxus it was just to freaking weird and unnatural.

"I saw Wendy today," Lucy said, she suddenly seemed really nervous. "And Porlyusica said that she thinks that they might go after Wendy again or maybe someone else. Something isn't right. The Thunder Legion is camping out to guard Wendy tonight, but could you make sure everything is okay? I have a really bad feeling."

Gray nodded, she was right that something didn't add up and he had been feeling off all week, like there was something building in the shadows that he couldn't get a finger on. A trip to the forest at night was going to be a drag, but he wouldn't let anything else happen to Wendy, there was no way whoever it was that hurt her was going to get another shot.

"Of course," Erza said again. "We'll go and check on them right away."

Lucy relaxed a little, "Thank you," she smiled. She looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, "I'd go myself, but Laxus and I have a date, and it's sort of a special night. It's probably awful timing, but..."

Erza smiled at her, "Everyone needs a distraction every now and again. Go, and have a good time. We'll take care of it."

Lucy smiled at them again and Gray and Erza left her to get ready for her date.

"You agree with her? That something isn't right?" Gray asked Erza when they were outside.

Erza nodded seriously, "Yes. I've been thinking about it all week and I feel as though something has been watching us."

"Same," Gray said.

"We should report to the Master first and see if he knows anything else, and then we'll go to Porlyusica's," Erza said. Gray nodded. It felt like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Ah, the drama builds.**

 **What did you think about the apologies?**

 **And btw, the Lucy & Laxus's date is a month anniversary date in case you were wondering! The guilds only known about them for two weeks. Ha. They fell in love fast, didn't they? Ah well, when you know, you know! :)**

 **Please review!**

 **AJ x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So I haven't updated for a few days because I've been writing a new story! Check it out - the title is The Circle of Life (super original, I know, haha). Anyway! The story is a collection of one-shots about the daily lives of different wizards in Fiore! The stories are all interconnected to one another and fairly short, quick, sometimes funny reads! So far I've gotten about 12 chapters up, and pairings (romantic and friendship) with Rogue x Kagura, Mira x Laxus, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Levy x Gajeel, Max x Warren, Erza x Natsu... and I can't remember if I have any other.. Oh wait! RoWen and Romeo x Dragon Slayers. lol. PLEASE go and have a peek at it and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **BACK TO THIS STORY NOW :D**

 **I really hope you like this chapter. I know I said there'd be a Natsu/Lucy confrontation here, but there isn't. It'll be in the next one for sure (because it's all set up at the end of this one, lol). We get to see a little Gruvia interaction here. Learn something about the Shadows and Makarov (?) and Sabertooth is coming! Woooo. And for all of those who wanted to see more Happy/Natsu interactions - I have supplied! I hope it's up to your expectations. :)**

 **Let me know as always by reading & reviewing! And BTW**

 **107 Followers! WTF! HA! I'm so happy! I love you all! You're all amazing :)**

 **LOVE,**

 **AJ xo :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Erza and Gray walked to the master's office. Gray was apprehensive about the entire situation. He was jealous of Lucy and Laxus; that they were getting a chance to relax. But he knew that Erza was right in saying that everyone needed break sometimes and who was he to judge when he'd been the cause of most of their stress? He rubbed his hip, _man_ , he thought _, Lucy can really kick._

Erza knocked on his door and waited for him to respond, when he did, they walked in. Makarov was seated at his desk, looking small and tired surrounded by stacks of paperwork. Smugly, Gray wondered how much was because of Natsu.

"Ah, Erza and Gray," Makarov said, eyeing them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Master," Erza said seriously with a small bow of her head. "We've come to ask if you had any more information about the people who attacked Wendy? Lucy told us that Porlyusica is concerned the attacks are not over."

Makarov nodded his head, "Yes, she has passed those concerns on to me. I am aware that Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen are keeping guard tonight."

"We were wondering what you thought about it all?" Gray said. He thought the master was being unusually evasive.

Makarov looked thoughtful, "It is a strange situation. The way that Wendy was attacked; it reminds me of something from a long time ago," he spoke as if he was remembering something. Gray frowned. "And if I am right, this will not be an easy foe to defeat."

Gray didn't like the sound of that.

"Who do you think it is, master?" Erza asked him.

Gramps shook his head, "I don't want to speculate," he said. "But I will say this," he stared Gray and Erza in the eyes, Gray felt how serious he was. "Beware of the shadows."

Gray and Erza left and headed to the forest.

"Well, that wasn't helpful," Gray said, scuffing his feet as he walked.

Erza shook her head, "It was, actually," she said. "Obviously, the master isn't certain of what we are dealing with, but he wants us to be wary. Beware the shadows," Erza murmured. "What do you think he meant?"

Gray shrugged, "Maybe the guys magic has to do with shadows? Could be why no one noticed Wendy or Carla disappearing."

"That's a sound theory," Erza said. "Perhaps we should contact Sabertooth. Isn't Rogue's dragon slayer magic shadow?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah I think so. That's a good idea," Gray looked around. "I'm sure Juvia's around here somewhere. She can ask Gajeel to send one to him, since that guy seems so obsessed with him." Gray muttered.

"Juvia!" Gray called. They waited for a few moments and then Juvia appeared by Gray's side. He jumped out of shock and then sighed.

"Yes, Gray, my darling," Juvia said, blinking flirtatiously at him.

He leaned back, away from her incoming face and said, "Hey, uh, can you send a message to Gajeel and tell him to go to Sabertooth and bring Rogue here? We think the guys who attacked Wendy might be using shadow magic."

Gray almost felt bad at the disappointment in Juvia's face, but then she looked determined. "Of course, darling, anything for you. I'm glad to help, I want to catch the people who hurt Wendy as well. I'll go right away."

"Thanks Juvia," Erza said. "We can always count on you."

Juvia's face flushed a pretty pink under the streetlights and Gray was surprised that he thought that she was pretty. He watched her leave and saw Erza roll her eyes at him.

"Honestly, Gray," Erza said. "When are you going to figure out what you want?"

* * *

"Sometimes I really worry about you," Happy said to Natsu.

"Why? I'm awesome. There's nothing to worry about," Natsu said cheerily.

Happy rolled his eyes, "That's why I worry about you," he said. "Stop acting like everything's okay, Natsu, 'cos it's not. I miss Lucy."

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, "So do I."

Natsu was lying on his hammock, with Happy lying up on top of his head. He felt bad for how moody he'd been the last few days, he'd gone and caught and cooked up some fish for dinner to make Happy feel better and they were both stuffed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Happy said. "Lucy loves Laxus."

"She loves him?" Natsu asked quietly. His stomach churning.

"Yeah," Happy said. "Erza told everyone not to mess with Lucy anymore. Even though her and Gray were the only ones really messing with her."

"Yeah, what was with that?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

"Really Natsu?" Happy said. "They were trying to get Lucy to break up with Laxus so she could be your girlfriend."

"Oh," Natsu said. Everything was sort of clicking into place now. The things that Gray had said, the way that Erza was looking at him like he was doing something wrong all the time. "Well, that was nice of them, I guess."

"I guess it didn't work though," Happy said sadly.

"Guess not," Natsu said. Lucy loved Laxus, the thought was weird and didn't sit well in Natsu's mind. He knew that he didn't like them together, and every time he saw them, he wanted to punch Laxus in the face even more than usual, but when he thought about some of the things he had said to Lucy, well, it just made him feel bad. He never wanted to make Lucy upset, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Do you love Lucy?" Happy asked him.

Natsu frowned, "Yeah," he said. He thought about when he yelled that to her, and then that kiss. He didn't even realize that he wanted to do that until it happened. It was weird. Lucy's lips were as squishy as her boobs were. He thought that if they ever kissed again, it would be way nicer than that time. It made him cringe to think about it. "But I want her to be happy."

"Me too," Happy said. "I guess that means we've gotta be friends with her again."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked him.

"Well," Natsu felt Happy lift off his head and fly above him. He watched as his cat grinned down at him. "Don't ya think Lucy's life'll be all boring without us? She'll be way happier if we're all friends again!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said, sitting up. "You're right! Let's go find her right now," Natsu said grinning back at Happy.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Laxus pulled out the chair for his Blondie to sit on and was rewarded with a soft touch to the arm and a smile from her. It made him feel strangely light to see her so happy because of something small like that.

When he was seated he looked over at his girlfriend with a meticulous eye. She had worn her hair down, and with his sensitive nose, he could smell her jasmine shampoo and it was delectable. Her dress was black and low cut and followed the curves of her voluptuous chest and hugged her figure in all the right places.

He had the hottest chick in Fiore as a girlfriend, and he made sure that every guy that checked her out on the way to dinner knew not to give her another glance if they wanted to live.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked him, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Just you," Laxus said with a small smile.

"I feel a little overdressed," Lucy confessed, tugging at her dress.

Laxus shook his head, "Don't worry," he said. "You look beautiful."

She looked down at her dress, "I don't think dad would approve of this dress," she said, the ghost of a smile on her lips, but her eyes were sad. Laxus didn't respond. All he knew about her old man was that he'd once tried to destroy the guild by hiring Phantom Lord to kidnap Lucy, and then he'd been the reason she was all caught up in that infinity clock mess. He didn't seem like such a great guy to Laxus, but he grudgingly admitted that the fact her old man had tried to make amends was good. After all, Laxus knew the benefits of second chances better than most.

"So," Lucy said, looking over the menu, "What do you think you're gonna get to eat?"

Laxus shrugged. He really wasn't sure, but he was getting hungry.

"I think I'm going to get fish," Lucy said quietly. Laxus eyed her and felt his insides tighten. He could tell by that look in her eye that she was thinking about Natsu, and probably that weird blue cat if she was going to order fish. He hated the jealousy that pyro created in him. He knew that Lucy loved him, he knew it and he could feel it, so why did that idiot keep having such an annoying affect on him?

"Yo, Lucy!"

Laxus froze. Speaking of the idiot… He looked at Lucy, who was frowning.

"Did you hear something?" She asked him

Laxus suddenly wished they'd gotten a table inside.

"Luce!" Natsu called again. This time, Lucy definitely heard him calling. Laxus and Lucy looked over and saw Natsu and Happy running towards them.

"For fuck's sake," Laxus muttered. Was he ever going to get a quiet night with his girl without this moron butting in?

* * *

 **Lol, poor Laxus! It's supposed to be a nice important date too :( He's just bummed cos he probably won't get into Lucy's pant now haha.**

 **Sooooo, what did you think anyway?!**

 **AJ x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so this is a little short, but I really wanted to get an update posted so I just cut out the second half and will post that soon!**

 **Hope you like this Laxus/Natsu/Lucy/Happy interaction.. :)**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Lucy was dismayed. Whenever she felt that emotion, it had to do with Natsu. Breaking into her apartment, losing her rent money, worrying about him when he was in a crazy fight. Right now, it had to do with Natsu waltzing over to her and Laxus in his casual, oblivious manner. On what planet did she think that she could just go out on a date with her boyfriend without any interruptions when she was a member of Fairy Tail?

And Natsu. He looked… normal. Like nothing over the last week had happened. Like he hadn't screamed that he loved her, kissed her and essentially made them both lose their minds. Why did he look so normal when Lucy felt like she was going to jump out of her skin? She glanced at Laxus, who was glaring at the approaching Natsu. His arms folded tightly over his chest so that all his muscles bulged and tensed.

Lucy took a deep breath and steadied herself. She couldn't let Laxus know she was affected by Natsu, she knew he was still jealous and it wouldn't be fair to give him any reason to worry when she knew that there wasn't any, not now. She was just nervous and confused, it didn't feel the same way anymore, seeing him, it was like when she first joined the guild, that friendly admiration and love.

"Luuuushhiiii!" Happy cried. Lucy's heart softened a little, she had missed that damn cat, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Hi Happy," Lucy said, smiling at him. Happy flew into her chest and she hugged him before she let go and he flew back to hover above Natsu to observe the interaction.

"Luce!" Natsu said, walking up towards them with his grin and a wave.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Lucy asked, the dismay rising in her throat again. The closer he came, the more she felt the tension rise from Laxus.

"Just came to talk to you," Natsu said. His eyes widened when he really took in what Lucy was wearing. "Whoa, Luce, you look nice."

Laxus scoffed at the comment, but Natsu and Lucy ignored him. "So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked Natsu, a frown etched on her forehead.

Natsu hesitated, and then he put his hands on the railing separating them and jumped over them, landing behind Lucy. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table with them. Lucy felt Laxus's anger rise; she could feel the hairs on her arms rise as the static electricity in the air became thicker. Lucy swallowed; this was going to end badly.

"Natsu's not very good at talking and making sense," Happy said with a grin.

"Hey!" Natsu protested.

"But we want to be friends again, Lucy, that's why we're here," Happy was talking quickly and excitedly. It was endearing.

"But, I don't – " Lucy couldn't quite get out what she wanted to say. What she wanted to ask was, how could they go back? How could they be friends without the awkwardness of their confessions and relationships? How had everything gotten so complicated?

"Oh! Bread!" Natsu said, reaching for the stack of bread on the table. He was stopped by an electric shock to his hand.

Lucy sighed, and now Laxus was coming out to play.

"All I wanted was a nice date," Lucy whined. Happy was the only one who heard her, or the only one who paid attention to her. He smirked at her and Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest and watching what was going to happen between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Oi, Laxus, what's your problem?" Natsu said, rubbing his hand.

"You're my problem, Salamander. What the fuck do you want?" Laxus growled.

"I just wanted to talk to Lucy," Natsu said, frowning. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Lucy couldn't believe how insanely dimwitted Natsu could be.

"Well, considering you're interrupting our date, I'd say it is my business," Laxus said threateningly.

"Oh, is that why Lucy's all dressed up?" Natsu asked, clearly only now realizing what was going on.

"I don't know how you didn't figure that out already, Natsu, I knew the second we saw them," Happy said with a shrug.

Lucy face palmed and Laxus looked like he wanted to kill himself instead of Natsu.

"Yes, Natsu, that's why I'm dressed up," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Hey Natsu," Happy said. "Aren't you gonna say that thing about being friends again?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said. He looked seriously at Lucy. "Well, Happy and me came to find you because we miss you – " Lucy saw Laxus stiffen as Natsu spoke, " – And we want to be friends again," Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed. "I know that lots of stuff got said, and it doesn't mean that I didn't mean it, but," he swallowed and Lucy waited for him to finish, "I just want you to be happy Luce, and – and I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Lucy stared at him, waiting for those two words that if he knew what was good for him would come out of his mouth.

"Say sorry," Happy said quietly nudging Natsu with his paw. Natsu looked confused at the cat and then realization clicked in his head. Lucy tried not to let her amused and exasperated smile show.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu said, holding out his hand. Lucy stared at it for a second, and was about to put her hand out to but she stopped and frowned, staring at the shadows beneath his hand.

"What is that?" She wondered. It looked like the shadows were rippling, like water. There was something moving in the shadows.

"What?" Laxus asked her.

She frowned and looked up at him, "The shadows are moving," she said uneasily.

Suddenly Natsu and Laxus stiffened and Lucy felt the grip of fear as she caught the shocked and angry looks cross their faces.

"That smell," Natsu said harshly, his eyes darkening and his nose sniffing.

"What's going on, Natsu?" Happy asked nervously. He flew into Lucy's arms, and Lucy hugged the cat to her, glancing around, wide-eyed and looking for the danger.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, afraid. She looked at Laxus, who had stood up and was looking around.

"Come out, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, flaming up.

An evil laugh reverberated around them, and suddenly the shadows leapt from the ground and Lucy screamed as she was swallowed by the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another shortish one. Sorry! I'm going to have longer ones coming soon, promise!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Wendy felt the insistent hand of Porlyusica shake her awake.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked tiredly.

"Child, you must wake up," Porlyusica said, her voice quick and quiet. Wendy opened her eyes and suddenly all her senses were awakened. She could hear the sounds of fighting going on outside. She blinked rapidly and searched for Carla. The white cat was standing guard protectively at the end of her bed. Wendy blinked away tears of gratitude for her friend.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked timidly.

Porlyusica helped her out of bed and Wendy stood shakily. She was still feeling a little weak, but with each passing moment, she felt strength return to her.

"I don't know exactly what your friends have gotten into outside, but they are battling someone," Porlyusica said.

Wendy gasped and Carla turned to her, "There's no time for crying, Wendy. It's time for action. We don't know what's going on, so we are going to wait here for whatever comes, okay?"

"Okay Carla," Wendy said. She looked to Porlyusica, "Thank you for everything," she said. Porlyusica didn't respond, she only scowled and stood with Wendy while they stared at the door, waiting for something to happen.

Wendy felt like she should be out there fighting. She didn't really understand anything that was going on and was scared she would get in the way. Why were her friends even outside Porlyusica's anyway? She frowned and then heard Evergreen cry out and Freed's shout of "Evergreen!" and then silence.

It was the kind of silence that sent shivers up Wendy's spine. Fear rolled from her eyes as tears and Carla huddled closer to Wendy's legs, standing protectively in front of her. Wendy swallowed, she felt like darkness was creeping in on them, and then she realized that it was. The shadows were creeping towards them.

Suddenly, the door to the tree opened and Erza and Gray crashed through, and Wendy felt her heart lift at the sight of them. The shadows receeded and Wendy stiffened as she caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Wendy, are you all right?" Erza asked, walking swiftly over to her. Wendy nodded, trying to blink back the tears and stay strong in front of the might of Erza.

Erza searched her face and Wendy smiled reassuringly at her. Finally she nodded and let Wendy go.

"You all good, Wendy?" Gray asked her, looking around the room.

"Yep, thanks to Porlyusica," Wendy said, smiling up at the pink haired woman. Wendy shrunk back, from the woman when she saw the creases forming on her face.

"I think we should go, Carla," Wendy said quietly. Carla agreed with a nod.

"GET OUT!" Porlyusica shouted at Gray and Erza. Wendy stiffened in fright at the hostility in the woman. "You come barging into my house and think that's okay? It's not okay! I hate humans!"

Wendy and Carla rushed over to Erza and Gray.

"Could you tend to the three outside?" Erza asked Porlyusica. "They're unconscious."

Porlyusica sighed and told them to bring them inside, and then they had to get out and take Wendy with them.

Before she left, Wendy looked back at Porlyusica who was staring at her. Wendy felt like she could hear the woman's thoughts. _Be careful, child_.

The guildhall was in uproar when Gray returned with Erza and Wendy. Lucy looked ragged, hugging Happy to her while being comforted by Levy, while Laxus and Natsu were surprisingly not fighting and Cana and Mira looked like they were trying to figure out what had happened.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried, when she saw the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked her, rushing over to her side. "Are you injured?"

Lucy smiled weakly, "No, just tired. You look so much better," Lucy said.

"What happened here?" Erza demanded. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her.

"Where are they?" Laxus suddenly asked, standing up and looking behind Gray, like he was searching for someone. Gray felt sick, he wasn't sure how the guy was going to react with the news that his pals had been hurt, so he decided to sit beside Lucy and let Erza do the telling.

The glare he received from her made him shiver and let him know he would be punished later.

Erza looked at him with pity, "They're with Porlyusica. They were hurt."

Laxus bristled, and Gray watched the conflicting emotions of rage and worry cross his face as he battled for control. He didn't miss Lucy putting her hand on his leg and the ease in tension of his body when that happened.

Laxus grunted and sat.

"When Gray and I arrived, they looked like they were battling shadows," Erza said, a frown on her face. "We couldn't see very much in the darkness, but whoever it was disappeared when we showed up."

"They were shadows," Lucy said. Gray looked at her, "They attacked Laxus, Natsu and me too."

"And me," Happy chimed in, unhappy to be looked over.

"How did you get free?" Gray asked her.

Lucy shrugged, "Ask Natsu, or Laxus."

"I just burned 'em up of course," Natsu said.

"They were just testing us," Laxus said gruffly, "As soon as he lit up and started throwing flames, they disappeared."

Gray looked towards Erza, who looked deep in thought. Wendy's timid voice spoke up.

"It was the same at Porlyusica's," she said. "I could feel the shadows coming closer, but once Gray and Erza showed up they disappeared."

"This is strange," Erza said. "I don't understand what's happening. All we know is that it has something to do with Wendy," she looked at Levy, who shrunk under her gaze, "Has Gajeel returned?"

"H-how would I know?" Levy squeaked. Gray smirked along with Cana.

"Do you know?" Erza demanded. Levy shook her head. "I think we should all stay here tonight, and wait for Juvia and Gajeel to return from Sabertooth. Hopefully Rogue will be able to help us."

"It smelled the same," Wendy said. Everyone looked at her. "It was the same kind of smell. Not the exact same person, but the magic smelled the same."

"Yeah, I smelled it too. The guy that took you, he came after me," Natsu said, seriously. He walked over to Wendy and bent down, a hand on her head and grinned at her, "Don't worry, Wendy. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're with Fairy Tail, and no one hurts our family."

Gray smiled at the scene and shouted "Yeah!" with everyone else in the guild, except Laxus who just smirked. Who the hell were these shadow people and what did they want with Wendy?

* * *

 **So things are starting to really happen now.**

 **Sorry if this felt a bit rushed!**

 **AJ x**


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY!**

 **I've updated this chapter properly now.**

 **If you read the other unfinished chapter, sorry! Read this one, IT'S WAY BETTER.**

 **Anyway! I'm only planning on having 10 more chapters, so things will probably happen more quickly now.**

 **THANK SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND EVERYONE THAT FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **I'm also going to be posting some stuff on Tumblr from now on, so info on that will come soon :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AJ xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Lucy slept horribly. She opened her eyes and rubbed them, slapping at her cheeks to try and wake herself up. She lifted her head and looked around blearily. Sleeping in the guildhall was so not fun when you were stuck in the middle of a snoring fest with Gray and Natsu. She was just glad that Laxus didn't snore like those two. She sighed and pushed back her sleeping bag and stood and stretched. She looked around, and realized that she was the first one awake.

Everyone had bunked in on the floor at the guildhall in sleeping bags, except Laxus of course, who opted to sleep in his Gramps office. He wanted Lucy to join him, but she wanted to keep and eye on Wendy, so she stayed downstairs, sleeping between Gray and Erza, with Natsu at her head and Wendy snuggled at his side. It was actually really cute to see how much trust Wendy had in him, although Lucy wasn't certain that he even realized it himself. She smiled when she saw his arm wrapped around Wendy's shoulder while he slept. He was always protecting something, whether conscious or not. That was Natsu.

She stood and walked over to the bar, where Mira was already up and awake. The girl was an inspiration, Lucy thought with tired irritation. How was she so awake and looking so fresh? Was that her naturally or was her magic just a little helpful in that way?

"Good morning, Lucy," Mirajane said with a bright smile.

"Morning," Lucy mumbled, sitting on a chair and leaning her chin on her hands on the bar.

"Oh, would you like some coffee?" Mira asked her kindly.

Lucy nodded tiredly, "Yes please," she yawned. Mira smiled, turned and started to brew some. Lucy wiped her eyes again and felt relief when Mira placed the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you," She breathed with a smile as she sipped it.

"Not a problem," Mira said, going back to preparing breakfast. When Lucy realized she was about to start cooking, she knew that everyone would wake up to the smell of food and wanted to get out before that happened.

"I think I'm going to slip away, and get changed," Lucy said after another mouthful of her coffee.

"Are you going to see Laxus first?" Mira asked her.

Lucy shook her head, "No, if he asks for me, could you tell him I'll be back?"

Mira nodded, "Okay. But be careful, Lucy."

"Thanks Mira, I will," Lucy said. She walked quietly out of the guildhall and let the sun shine down on her for a moment before beginning her walk back to Strawberry Street.

While she walked, her fingers played absently with her keys at her side. She considered calling out Plue, or even Loke to keep her company, but decided against it. She had a feeling she'd be needed all the magic energy she had soon. She hopped up on to the stone banks along the river and walked, trying to keep her balance.

"Careful Miss Lucy!" The fisherman called out to her. She waved at them and jumped off again when she was out the front of her place. She headed inside her apartment, slipping passed the shadowed glare of the landlady, judging her quietly as she walked upstairs and ran a bath for herself. Who knew what the old lady was thinking about Lucy not coming home, after all, she had seen Laxus over a few times and had been acting really weird about it.

Once she was submerged, Lucy thought about what had been happening. It was all so strange. First Wendy was attacked and her power was drained, a strange feeling had settled over the guild, and now the Thunder Legion had been attacked and put out of commission, while Laxus, Natsu and herself had been tested by these shadows? And to top it all off, the master really hadn't said anything substantial about it all. She wondered what Rogue would say, if he had any information. She didn't know a lot about shadow magic. Maybe she would ask Capricorn when she got back to the guild.

She sighed and reluctantly got out of the tub, dressing in her tan mini skirt, black belt, pink singlet, black boots, whip and keys at her hip and her hair tied half up in a pony tail. She looked herself over in the mirror, winked and gave herself a thumbs-up before feeling satisfied she was ready for a fight.

She headed out the door and jumped back onto the stone ledge, walking and almost tumbling into the water as she made her way back to the guild.

* * *

The fisherman watched as Lucy walked along the banks of the river, a determined look on her face, but a total lack of focus in her eyes.

"She's going to fall in one day," they muttered. Always they watched, just in case they needed to rescue her. Of course, they never actually wanted her to fall in, but to be her knights in shining armor just once would be an experience they'd never forget.

"Miss Lucy? Are you all right?" They called out, suddenly concerned. There was a strange shimmering around her, a weird mixture of shadow and light and they saw a she stiffened, heard a strange laugh and then, she disappeared.

"Lucy!" They cried, but there was no one around. She was gone.

* * *

With bacon, egg and bread on his fork, Natsu paused right before he was about to shove it into his mouth. A chill ran down his spine, a weird sense that there was something really wrong came over him. He put the fork down, unaware of the strange looks he was getting from his guild mates.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Wendy asked him.

"Hey, flame brains? You right?" Gray asked when Natsu ignored Wendy.

Natsu didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes and tried to listen to as much as he could. Something inside him was churning with unease, he felt like he was missing something. Everyone started yelling at him to try and get his attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO LISTEN!" Natsu roared in frustration.

Everyone shut their mouths in shock. Natsu heard the crackle of lightning and stood, and found he was standing face to face with Laxus, who looked really upset. Natsu had a sinking feeling.

"Lucy," Laxus choked out. The chill, and the faint yell out Lucy's name, it all made sense to him now, Natsu stood. "They have Lucy."

Everyone stilled and stared at the Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Laxus looked at one another and Natsu felt something pass between them, a kind of brotherhood that he'd never quite felt with him before. They would get Lucy back.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Gajeel's rough voice cut through the silence. Everyone turned and looked at the door of the guild. Gajeel, Juvia, Rogue, Sting and Yukino stood a the entrance. Natsu started to feel antsy, he had to get outside.

"Why did they look like they're going to have boy love?" Juvia whispered, but everyone heard her. Natsu frowned in confusion, what the hell was she talking about? Who was having boy love? What is boy love? He shook his head, he needed to focus on Lucy.

"Yo, Natsu!" Sting said, grinning and waving. Natsu glared at the kid, what the hell was Sting so happy about? Lucy was missing! He groaned loudly and slammed his fist on the table.

"We have to get Lucy," Natsu growled.

"What happened to Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"What the hell, man? You just broke my breakfast plate!" Gray yelled out.

"Natsu, Laxus," Erza's stern voice stole everyone's attention. Natsu turned to her. "Will you please explain what is going on?"

"There's no damn time to wait," Laxus threw a piece of crumbled up paper at Erza, it hit her face before falling into her hands. "I can't wait for Gramps. Just – just do something when he's here."

Natsu, sick of listening to everyone talk, sprinted out of the guild with Lucy on his mind, he pushed passed Sting and Rogue, almost knocked Yukino over and sprinted, ignoring everyone calling for him. A crackle of lightning and a flash of light and Laxus was beside him.

He was finally getting to team up with the big man. Natsu almost grinned in spite of himself.

* * *

"Eh?" Gajeel grunted. "What the hell just happened?"

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia does not know, but Juvia will ask Gray! Gray, what happened?" Juvia asked, sliding into the seat beside Gray, who shifted uncomfortably but found himself unable to do anything except but his arm around her shoulders. He saw Juvia flush with pleasure and cleared his throat.

"No clue, ask Erza," he said coldly.

He tried to ignore the dejected look on her face. Erza was unfolding the paper that Laxus through at her.

"Fairy Tail," Erza read out loud from the paper. "Since you've become such a nuisance. We've decided to make a trade. We'll give you back the celestial wizard, if you hand over the little dragon slayer," Erza's hands tightened on the paper in anger. Levy and Yukino gasped in shock and Wendy started to cry. "We'll be around town. You won't see us, but we'll see you. Your friend, the Master of Shadow."

* * *

 **Ah, I'm way happier with this version of the chapter lol.**

 **I'll try and update as soon as I can! AJ x**


	21. Chapter 21

**OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SERIOUSLY LATE UPDATE! I've been trying to get my tumblr up and running (by the way, you should totally follow me lol URL on my profile)**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! I AM SO HAPPY! IT'S REALLY QUITE AMAZING!**

 **:) I hope you enjoy!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Wendy sniffled and wiped her eyes. She wasa afraid, but now wasn't the time to let her fear and her anxiety take over. She would be strong, for Lucy and for everyone that had been protecting her. She didn't understand what was happening, or why, and that was the thing that filled her with the most fear. She looked out the door of the guild and wandered if she should run after Laxus and Natsu. She was worried they'd probably kill each other as soon as Lucy was saved.

A thundering presence suddenly filled the guildhall. Wendy turned to the stage and saw that it was Master Makarov with that terrifying anger across his face. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Master," Erza said, her voice wavering with anger. "Have you heard what happened?"

"The Master of Shadows," he said. "I am now certain of who these bastards are."

When the master was angry, he was a force to be reckoned with. Wendy was frightened of him, but she was also glad that a man like him was there for them.

"What do you want us to do?" Erza asked him. "Laxus and Natsu – "

"Have gone after Lucy," Makarov sighed. "Yes. I know. Let them go." His eyes searched the room and he found Rogue, standing with his arms crossed behind Gajeel a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you know about the Master of Shadows?" He asked the young wizard.

"Not a lot," Rogue said quietly. "Skiadrum only mentioned him once saying that he was formidable and would seek to control me, drawing me into the darkness with him if I wasn't careful."

Wendy gaped at Rogue, suddenly realising how dangerous true shadow magic was. Rogue was walking a path between the light and the dark, constantly at peril of falling. She remembered his future self at the Dragon Festival and how lost and broken he seemed though she has only seen him for a short time. She wondered if this Master of Shadows had anything to do with his fall. She watched as Sting clapped his hand on Rogue's shoulder and was glad she was found by Grandeeney.

Makarov sat on a table by them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Master, we don't have time to lose. Lucy is in danger, if they hurt her like they hurt Wendy," Erza trailed off and Wendy saw that her fists were clenched and her eyes determined. She looked around, everyone was worried but they were all sharing the same experession the same thought running through their minds. They would get Lucy back and destroy the Master of Shadows.

"I understand but first, you need to hear this story. And you, Sting and Rogue, though you have no obligation, I would ask for your help in this fight. Countering shadows with shadows is not something they will expect," Makarov said.

Rogue nodded and Sting grinned, "Can't let Fairy Tail have all the glory, can I?" he said. Wendy smiled at them.

"Years ago, I came across a wizard who called himself a shadow master. His name was Tarnec and he was strong. He was, like many of you, searching for ways to increase his power but in his lust his mind turned and he found a way to suck the magical energy from one wizard and turn it into a lacrima which he ingested. The lacrima only temporaily boosted his power though and so he was constantly searching for new victims and new targets to acquire more magic from," Makarov paused. Everyone was staring at him. A wizard that stole magic from other wizards? It was disgusting. Wendy shuddered at the thought that he magic had been taken by that kind of a person. "When the magic council sent troops out for him, he disappeared. It would seem he has picked up some new skills throughout the years if he was able to evade you all."

"So he steals the magic of other wizards?" Gray said in a low voice. He stood up and looked around. "He stole Wendy's magic and who knows what he's doing to Lucy. We have to stop him!"

Erza, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Eflman, Mirajane and Sting cheered.

Wendy swallowed and stood up, "I think I understand why he went after my magic and why he has Lucy."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Dragon Slayer magic is rare, and powerful. I think, I think he chose me because I wouldn't put up much of a fight," Wendy held back the tears of shame that threatened to fall. "And Lucy is a celestial wizard, a really strong one and there are not that many around."

She felt a hand grip hers, and saw that it was Cana. She smiled up reassuringly at Wendy and Wendy was grateful for her comfort.

"I think you're right," Erza said with a nod.

"Oh, she's right," A voice surrounded them. "But our Master isn't the only one who craves power."

Wendy looked around wide-eyed, they shadows were crawling along the walls. She noticed that Rogue dipped into his own shadow, Makarov had shadows wrapped around his body and everyone shifted into battle mode.

Her heart beat faster and faster as a battle broke out in the hall. Cana squeezed her hand.

"It'll be all right, Wendy," she said. "We're Fairy Tail remember? We don't lose."

Wendy nodded and took a deep breath, flashing a brave smile. She was a member of Fairy Tail too and they weren't going to steal her magic again.

* * *

After Laxus and Natsu ran out of the guild hall together, they were silent. Their brief moment of comradery dissolved as each of them became caught up in their own worries.

Laxus didn't know what was going through Natsu's head, but he knew from the look in the fire dragon slayer's eye that he was hellbent on getting Lucy back. Despite how irritating the kid was, Laxus was glad he cared about Lucy in that moment.

Not for the first time, Laxus wished that his nose was a good as Natsu's. They were following Lucy's scent, but it was growing faint, at least for Laxus. They were headed out of town. To the east forest. Anxiety clawed at Laxus' stomach, what the hell were these bastards doing to his Lucy?

"LUCY!" Natsu roared as they reached the trees.

Laxus remained quiet, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth nothing but a strangled cry of fear would come out and he needed to stay strong to get her back. In the treeline, Laxus noticed the change in the atmosphere before Natsu did. He grabbed the fire wizards shoulder and pulled him back.

"Oi! What the - " Natsu yelped.

"Shut up," Laxus growled. He looked around and heard Natsu sniff and then grow tense under his grip. Laxus let him go. They were here. Where the hell was Lucy?

"COME OUT YOU BASTARDS AND GIVE LUCY BACK!" Natsu roared.

Laxus rushed forward. He didn't know what it was that made him move, but there was something in his gut that told him to go. And she came stumbling out of the darkness. Her hair a mess, dirt and bruises on her body. Lucy tumbled into Laxus arms, whimpering his name.

"Laxus," she whispered. "You came for me."

"Of course I did," He whispered back, seeing her hurt was breaking him. Something cracked inside and he struggled not to crush her as his muscles tensed as his anger built.

He walked over to Natsu, his mood darkening, sparks flying from his body. The shadows were laughing and mocking them. But he couldn't understand them he was focusing on Lucy, and on his ever building murderous intent.

He walked to Natsu, who took one look at Lucy and almost exploded.

"No," Laxus growled. Natsu looked at him, fire in his eyes. Laxus held Lucy out to him. "Take her. I will kill them."

Natsu took Lucy from his arms and Laxus turned, "You might want to get out of here, Dragneel. I won't be able to stop this from hurting both of you."

"You can't fight them – " Natsu started to protest but Laxus cut him off.

"GET OUT OF HERE, KID!" Laxus shouted.

This was his fight now.

* * *

Natsu had never seen Laxus so dark or intense. He'd never seen him so angry and he had seen Laxus at his worst. His voice was more malicious than he had ever heard him. Natsu carried lucy under her shoulders and knees, her head resting on his shoulder and sprinted from the woods. They were thrown forward by the blast on lightning behind them, Lucy rolled from his arms and Natsu heard Laxus roar.

"Laxus," Lucy whimpered. She opened her eyes and Natsu scooped her up, sprinting back to the guild. "Natsu," she said. "Where are we going?"

"To the guild," Natsu growled. He wanted to fight them, he wanted them to pay for what they had done to Lucy.

"No, you have to stay. Help him," Lucy said. "He needs you."

Natsu stopped and looked down at Lucy in confusion. "I have to get you to safety."

"I don't have enough strength to summon him," Lucy said, her hand moved to her keys. "He'll hear you, just call for him. He'll protect me."

Natsu frowned, and then realisation hit him. He grabbed Loke's key.

"LOKE YOU BASTARD! COME OUT HERE NOW! LUCY NEEDS YOU!"

Natsu walked over to a building and sat Lucy on the wall, brushing her hair back from her tired face.

"We'll get them for you, Luce," He said, anger welling in him as he took the cuts and bruises on her body in.

Loke materialised and Natsu grabbed him by the collar before he could reach Lucy.

"What happened?" He choked out.

"What happened?" Natsu hissed. "WHY DID YOU COME PROTECT HER? WHERE WERE YOU?"

Loke shook his head, "Let me go, Natsu," Loke grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to let go. Natsu glared at the celestial spirit. "Go do what you have to do," Loke said. "I'll protect her from here on."

"If she gets hurt again, it won't just be me coming for you, Loke," Natsu threatened.

Loke turned away from him to tend to Lucy, another blast of lightning shook the ground and Natsu turned back to the forest.

"Go," Loke said as Natsu ran.

Natsu's body flamed as he ran into the forest, standing beside Laxus who was glaring around them.

"You cowards," Laxus said in a low voice. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."

Natsu looked at Laxus and thought that there'd be more to deal with than just these bastard shadows.

* * *

 **What do you think!?**

 **Sorry, bit of a cliffhanger!**

 **AJ x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, okay.**

 **I don't know how this chapter is so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**

 **There's a little celestial spirit action here as well!**

 **Only 8 more chapters to go!**

 **Ah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"You're first mistake," Makarov said calmly. "Was HURTING MY CHILDREN!" He roared and he grew, the shadows around his body seemed to break, and as he grew, the resolve of his guild grew.

Gray didn't know how they were going to fight shadows, but he was damn sure he was going to do something. There were people in those shadows, and they'd have to come out sometime.

"How do we fight them?" Erza asked, a desperate tone in her voice.

"Rogue will ge them out," Sting said, backing towards the group. "And then we can destroy them."

Sting grinned at them all and Gray had a sudden feeling of nostaglia and deja vu. The kid was just like Natsu, Gray groaned out loud which gained him odd looks. Juvia looked at him questioningly, somehow she had ended up beside him.

"It's nothing," Gray said to her. She nodded and became determined. Despite how creepy she could be, Gray admired how serious she was in a fight, and how much passion she had in protecting her friends.

Suddenly, in his giant form, Makarov plunged his hands into shadows and pulled out the wizards who were hiding in them. Gray looked around and saw two shadows along the wall. He assumed it was Rogue chasing one of the enemies down. Makarov flung the shadow wizards into the group of them.

They landed in a heap, and Fairy Tail stood over them. They cowered under the stares of their foes and tired to slink away, but Erza and Mirajane grabbed them before they could disappear.

"What is your purpose here?" Erza held a sword to the mans throat. His eyes darted around and Gray scoffed. The bastards were nothing but cowards, using the shadows to hide in.

"Answer me!" Erza demanded.

Gray looked over at Mira, who was staring at the one that she was holding with her frightening demonic eyes. He shuddered, looked down and saw a third, coming silently from his shadow to grab Erza's leg.

"Oh no you don't," Gray muttered. He froze the hand of the shadow, who could drag himself free. Tuck between the shadow world and the real world, the man struggled. When his head appeared, Gray tugged the guy's hair.

"You ain't getting away that easy," He said with a grin. "This is Fairy Tail."

It all happened so fast that Wendy didn't know what to do. In one moment, the master was surrounded by shadows. In the next, he was a giant and ripping them from the ground and walls around them. Suddenly, Cana had gone into action, using her cards to trap one of them, and then Erza, Mira and Gray all had their own captives. Gajeel and Sting were trying to fight two others, but they were still shadows, and Rogue was fighting one in the wall.

Wendy didn't know what she was meant to do now.

"We want her," The shadow man that Erza held at sword point said, pointing at Wendy.

"Why?" Erza demanded. Fear crept back into Wendy's heart, but she shook it off the best she could. She would hold strong, her guild needed her.

"Her magic is pure," It was an effort for the man to get the words out but they made Wendy flinch. "The healing. Boss wants the healing."

Wendy looked at Erza, who looked down at her, determination in her eyes. "You'll never get her," she said to the man. Wendy felt a surge of gratitude and love for her guildmates.

"She's a member of Fairy Tail," Gray said. Wendy turned to face him, he was holding the guy by his hair, she felt pity for the shadow man. "We will always protect her." Then Gray immoblizied him by drawing him out of the shadow and turning him into ice.

"We will never give up and we will never back down," Makarov said in his giant, deep voice. "We protect our own."

Tears formed in Wendy's eyes, until she felt herself being yanked downwards and into the darkness again.

"WENDY!" She heard the cries of her guildmates before she lost conciousness.

* * *

Loke pulled Lucy close to him and lifted her up, taking her to the safehouse that they had once met in during the Phantom Lord incident.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Loke whispered to her. Lucy murmured something but Loke couldn't understand her. She needed help, guilt welled up inside of him. He didn't understand why she hadn't called for him and why he hadn't sensed that she was in danger.

Once they were inside, he layed Lucy on the ground and then closed his eyes, reaching within himself to call upon Virgo and Aries. They materialised and he felt the drain on his power immediately.

"You called, big brother?" Virgo said.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Aries said.

"No need to apologise," Loke said. "Virgo, Aries, we need to help Lucy." He shifted so they could see their master.

"Someone has hurt Princess?" Virgo asked. Her voice and face remained normal, but Loke could tell she was upset, her body was tense.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I didn't help you," Aries said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aries, make her a soft bed," Loke ordered. There was no time for tears.

"Yes, sorry sir," Pink wool appeared and Loke placed Lucy softly on the bed.

"Thank you, Aries," Loke said sofly.

"It's okay, sorry," Aries said, returning back to the celestial world.

"What do you need me to do?" Virgo asked Loke.

Loke looked at Virgo, "Help her, protect her," he said, his eyes darkening. "I'm going to find the bastards who hurt our Princess."

Virgo nodded, "Good luck."

* * *

"I am the Master of Shadows, do you think your poultry lightning and fire can hurt me?" The Master of Shadows laughed and his laughter pissed Laxus off. His lightning had done nothing but burn the trees around them. The shadow master prick hadn't even been hurt.

Laxus felt a deep rumbling in his guts, moving to his throat. He growled at the shadows around him.

"Oh, you bet our lightning and fire can hurt you," Natsu said, laughing slightly. "You're going to regret messing with Fairy Tail."

"No," Laxus said. "You're going to regret ever laying a hand on Lucy."

The shadow master laughed again. "Is that so?"

Laxus and Natsu saw his shadow move and stop in front of them. Their ears twitched as they heard something coming. Laxus, almost blinded by his rage didn't listen, but as he was about to move, something inside of him stopped.

The Master of Shadows materialised in front of them. He was a older man, that gave Laxus a strange and irritating feleing of nostaligia because he was so like his old man that it pissed him off. He had dark hair, dark eyes and wicked smile. He was dressed in a black cloak. And he smelled like darkness.

"I thought I would let you see who you're dealing with," His smile widened.

"You just don't get it do you?" Laxus asked, smugness drawing into his voice.

The Shadow Master raised his eyebrow.

"We're Fairy Tail," Natsu said, flaming up.

From behind them, the footsteps that held Laxus back and broke him from his rage launched above them.

"REGULOUS IMPACT!" Loke shouted, his fist of golden light connected with the Master of Shadows surprised face.

Before he could slink back into the shadows, Natsu grabbed a hold of his leg and Laxus, who had been building his power, shocked the man with everything that he had.

"Ah, Laxus," Loke said, standing up and wiping his hands. Laxus turned on the celestial spirit with a glare. "You, uh – you got Natsu too."

* * *

 **Okay.**

 **So while I was writing this, I was like. Hm. Seems a bit easy. Then I was like. Haha. It's Laxus.**

 **And Natsu.**

 **And even Loke.**

 **They're awesome. So yeah. Let me know what you think lol.**

 **xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so overwhelmed! This story has reached 161 followers. 95 favorites and has 75 reviews! Wow! I'm so happy and so glad that so many of you like my story! :)**

 **A special thanks to obscurewriter05, DeborahBee, l1 and kurahieirtr JIO for your amazing reviews and loyal following of this story! :)**

 **danialva28 - ah, you are amazing! Thank you! :) I'm so, so glad you like it.**

* * *

 **So this chapter is a bit of a wrap up for the fighting. The Shadow World Conflict in this story is now at an end. Over the next few chapters, it's going to be more of a focus on Laxus and Lucy's relationship, how Natsu is dealing with it, and how the relationship has or has not had an effect on life at the guild.**

 **I hope you enjoy the little part that I put in about Rogue's POV in this chapter. Everything kind of happens quickly, but I guess that's what happens when there's lots of little intense scenes lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Natsu twitched on the ground beside the Shadow Master and Laxus almost smiled. Most of his frustration about Nastu and Lucy had gone out with that attack. Her spirit, the idiot, thought he didn't mean to hit Natsu. Of course he did. It was a necessary action for the preservation of his sanity.

Of course, he'd never admit to that. So hitting Natsu would remain a mistake to everyone except for him. He didn't care. Loke picked up Natsu and Laxus dragged the Shadow Master by his foot through the streets of Magnolia.

"Where's Lucy?" Laxus asked Loke.

"At the safe house. Virgo is with her," he said. Laxus nodded, he was so tempted, so very tempted to drop the Shadow Master and go after Lucy, to hold her and make sure she was all right. But he swallowed those feelings. The guild was in trouble, he could feel the magical battle going on inside it from the outskirts of town.

He wondered if his Gramps would have another heart attack after the damage this battle was sure to cost.

Natsu muttered something.

"What?" Loke asked.

"Wendy…" Natsu said. His head jerked up and his ears pricked, he was listening. "Something happened to Wendy." He stepped out of Loke's grip and walked on his own.

"Are you all right?" Loke asked. Laxus looked at the fire wizard. He was a tough little shit.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah. I gotta save Wendy. Where's Lucy?"

"With Virgo," Loke said. Laxus saw that Natsu looked torn.

"Go and get Lucy," Laxus ordered Loke. "Take her to Porylusica and get the Thunder Legion. Natsu, we're going to the guild now. We're going to stop these sons of bitches and get Wendy back."

Natsu and Loke nodded. Loke sprinted off to the safe house, and Natsu followed Laxus as they hurried to the guild. Laxus was sick to death of these damn shadows. Wendy was just a girl. What the hell did they want with her?

"You fired up, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

Natsu turned and grinned at him, "I'm fired up."

* * *

"Get her! Get her out, Rogue!" Cana screamed as Wendy plunged into the darkness.

Rogue slipped into the shadows after her. It was irritating that he was the only one that could do much in the shadows. He knew that Gajeel could, but the dragon slayer didn't seem to think that going into his Iron Shadow mode was necessary.

That was annoying.

But Wendy was just a little girl, and these wizards were perverting his magic. They had succumbed to the darkness that he fought every day and they were pathetic. He despised them and everything they stood for.

He had heard of them, when he was a boy, but it was so long ago that the knowledge he had was worthless. But what he knew know was that they were no match for him. He had taken out three of them already, and he would destroy the two that had taken Wendy.

He would leave the rest to Fairy Tail, the only guild that was so insane and full of purity of heart that anyone would be a fool to go up against them.

As he said, these wizards were idiotic and their leader was moronic.

"Wendy!" Rogue called. Despite his shadow magic and his dragon senses, finding her was proving difficult. The shadow world was not like the outside world. It was dark and the air was thick with malicious intent.

Wendy screamed in pain and Rogue stiffened before racing towards the sound.

"Rogue!" Rogue's gut twisted with hatred, they were hurting her!

"I'm coming," he said in a low, threatening voice. He could see them now. Pulling her in different directions with manic grins on their faces.

He would destroy them.

* * *

Wendy was encased in darkness, it was strange. She felt like she was floating, but she was stuck in mud at the same time. It was thick, heavy air.

"Wendy!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. It was Rogue.

Suddenly, she felt herself pulled in two directions. She screamed.

"Wendy!" Rogue yelled out to her again.

"Rogue!" She yelled, gasping. She screamed again as she felt her joints being pulled in different directions.

"I'm coming," came Rogue's reply. His voice was deadly calm.

Unable to bear her arms being pulled any longer, Wendy steeled herself, she drew in a breath, it tasted strange. The air was thick with darkness and it tasted almost dirty. But she brought in as much as she could before she released it.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

A gust of dark air propelled her away and she felt the pressure on her arms and legs release. She had to get out of this world, before her powers were taken from her again.

"Rogue!" She cried out. "Where are you?"

She could hear distant grunts and the sounds of a battle taking place. And if she listened closely, she could hear the sounds of her guild mates calling her name. She closed her eyes. She would get out of here and she would return to the guild.

Suddenly, red eyes were beside her. She almost screamed, but it was Rogue.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, she felt something wrap around her waist.

"Yes," Wendy breathed.

"Hold tight," Rogue said. Wendy frowned, what was she supposed to hold on to? And then, they were moving and suddenly Wendy burst out of the shadows and into the light.

"Wendy!" Carla flew straight into her arms.

Wendy hugged Carla to her tightly, and Rogue put her down.

"Thank you," Wendy said to him. Rogue nodded.

"It's over," he said, his breathing heavy.

* * *

Natsu burst through the doors of the guild, his body on fire, his fists clenched and roaring. He was fired up and he was going to get Wendy.

"So dramatic," Gray deadpanned. "You're late."

Natsu stopped and looked around. Cana was sitting next to Wendy, an arm around her protectively and Carla was in Wendy's arms, clutched against her chest. She looked unharmed. Natsu was relieved when she smiled at him.

A pile of bodies was on the floor of the guild and Erza had her foot on them. They groaned as she pressed down on them.

"Aw, you guys didn't leave any for me!" Natsu said with a small pout.

"Hmmph," Laxus said behind him.

"Is that him?" Makarov said, walking over to them. Laxus flung the Shadow Master at his Gramps feet.

"I'll be back," Laxus said, before turning with a swish of his coat and leaving.

Natsu watched him go with a frown. He was going to Lucy, where Natsu wanted to go but knew that he couldn't. He turned back to the guild.

"Yo Gramps," Natsu said. "We beat him."

"I see that, Natsu," Makarov said. "Well. The magic council will be here any moment to take them away. Tell me what happened."

Natsu grinned, "Sure."

Makarov led Natsu back to the group and he sat on a table.

"You okay Wendy?" He asked. She nodded. He looked up and frowned. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked Sting and Rogue.

Rogue's face remained expressionless but Sting grinned at him. "Yo Natsu! We came to fight!"

"Oh god, there's two of them," Cana muttered. Mirajane giggled.

"That's awesome. Did you win?" Natsu asked with a grin.

Even Sting had the intellect to look at Natsu like an idiot after that comment.

"Natsu," Makarov said, folding his arms across his chest. "Tell me what happened."

"Right. Well. We found Lucy in the woods. She – she was beat up badly," Natsu's eyes darkened as he remembered what she looked like. "Laxus made me take her away and then he went nuts. I put Lucy in the safe house then Loke came and then I went back to fight with Laxus. Anyway, Loke punched the shadow guy and Laxus zapped up but the ass got me too."

Makarov nodded. Natsu didn't notice everyone shaking their heads at his unfinished and poor explanation of the events. Natsu wasn't much of a storyteller. He asked what happened to Wendy, and clapped Rogue on the back when they told him what he did. Mira transformed out of her demon soul and poured drinks for everyone and while they waited for the magic council to arrive, the guild resumed it's usual activities. Loud laughter, fights and drinking.

* * *

Rogue and Sting watched with fascination. How these people could participate in a battle and then continue on like it had never happened was beyond them.

Erza was keeping the defeated shadow wizards under her boot, literally. Cana was guzzling alcohol from a barrel. Gray had somehow lost his shirt and was unaware that his pants were falling down while Natsu was yelling at him for being a pervert. Wendy was smiling at everything and avoiding any punched, while Mira was unable to avoid a fight between Natsu and Gray and ended up on the floor, while Cana laughed at her and the master got drunk.

Sting looked around and saw a family. He saw something to strive for. Fairy Tail was crazy. But they were the right kind of crazy.

* * *

Laxus found Lucy being supported by Bixlow half way back to the guild hall. She looked at him guiltily but with a relived and beautifully exhausted smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Laxus said, staring at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"We're very sorry, Laxus," Freed said, bowing his head in apology. "She refused stay at Porlyusica's."

Laxus raised his eyebrow and nodded. He knew how stubborn she could be.

"So the fight's over then?" Evergreen said, flicking her hair across her shoulders. "I wanted to pay them back for what they did to us."

Bixlow laughed, "Whatever. I was glad to have a break. We always end up saving the day."

"It was nice to leave the fighting to someone else for a while," Freed said. "After all, there was no doubt our guild would prevail."

"We're Fairy Tail," Lucy said, taking a step out of Bixlow's arms and walking to Laxus. His eyes followed her as she walked, her legs shaking with tiredness. "As long as we have each other, we have nothing to worry about." Lucy smiled.

Laxus felt his heart melt. His gaze softened and he wrapped his arms around Lucy, lifting her up and carrying her, his arms supporting her shoulders and her knees.

"I'm going to be sick," Bixlow muttered.

"It's cute," Evergreen cooed.

"Laxus," Freed sobbed.

Laxus turned and carried her back to the guild. She was going to see Wendy, whether she liked it or not. Laxus felt her rest her head on his chest and drift off to sleep.

"What would I have done if I lost you?" He whispered.

She didn't answer, but she snuggled closer to him. Laxus felt his heart swell. He was never going to let her get hurt again.

* * *

 **Aw. Laxus is so adorable.**

 **I hope you liked it! :)**

 **AJ x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey!**

 **So guess what! I promised more chapters, but actually, the story decided it didn't need any! So after this, the next chapter is the Epilogue and that's it!**

 **OMG. This is pretty much finished!**

 **If there are thing that you want tied up, PLEASE MESSAGE ME anything that hasn't been resolved!**

 **Wow. It's been a ride. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the great reviews. :):)**

 **LOVE xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Lucy sat up in bed, looking out her window to the river below, a soft smile on her face as she recalled the night Natsu floated the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree down the river so she could see it, even thought she was sick. The memory warmed her heart, and made her sad. She didn't want to lose Natsu from her life. But they still hadn't spoken.

Laxus down on the bed beside her, and passed her a mug of hot chocolate. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said, taking the warm mug from him and taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Good," she nodded. "I'm not as tired anymore."

He nodded. She noticed his troubled expression and she frowned, reaching her hand to cup his cheek. He looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "I really am feeling better."

Laxus shrugged, "I know," he said. "But there's something bothering you," he took a breath. "I think you need to talk to him."

Lucy removed her hand, letting it lay on her lap. "Why do you say that?" she asked quietly.

"Because you love him," Laxus said.

"I love you, Laxus. You know that," Lucy said firmly.

Surprisingly, Laxus grinned at her. "Yeah, you're in love with me, but you love him. He's your best friend right?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah."

Laxus stood up and rubbed the back on his neck, "Look, I'm gonna go get that moron and bring him here, all right?"

Lucy nodded, "Wait a second," she crooked her finger at him. "Come here."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her, warmth flooding through her body from her lips.

"I love you, Laxus Dreyar. Thank you for understanding."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, ICE PRICK?"

"COME AT ME, PYRO, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Erza didn't interrupt their argument, glad for the normalcy it brought. But the absence of Lucy was noticeable. She was grateful that Gray and Natsu were trying to be normal, but it was forced. They missed her, just like she did, and Wendy did. But, Erza had noticed that Wendy and Carla were spending more time with Romeo lately. She smiled at them, sitting at a booth laughing and eating together with Carla looking on disapprovingly.

Natsu and Gray grappled on the floor and Erza wondered about Lucy. It wasn't like her to stay in bed, and to stay away from the guildhall. It had been three days and Erza hadn't seen her at all.

"Natsu," Laxus's firm, demanding voice sounded from the front of the guild.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and Natsu looked up at Laxus. Erza raised her eyebrows at him. He looked like his usual self, his imposing body more intimidating with his arms crossed and his face in a disdainful expression, eyes piercing at Natsu.

"Come with me," He said, walking out of the guild.

Natsu shrugged and pushed Gray off him.

"Oi, watch it, jerk," Gray muttered.

Erza stood and walked over to Natsu, helping him up to his feet and pushing him out the door to follow Laxus.

"Geez, Erza," Natsu muttered, "I was gonna go anyway."

Erza watched him walk out of the guildhall and nodded to Gray. They stood, and watched him. Happy flew over to them.

"What's going on?" Happy asked. "Why is Natsu going with Laxus? Are they going to fight?"

"

"We going?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Laxus opened the door to Lucy's apartment and stood there, staring at Natsu. The pink haired kid had his arms folded and was looking up at the window, a mix of anxiety and reluctance on his face. Laxus shook his head.

"Don't be a moron, Natsu," he said.

Natsu looked at him with surprise.

"I don't like it, and I don't particularly like you. But she does."

Natsu's face broke out into a grin that Laxus was very familiar with.

"Don't get the wrong idea, idiot," Laxus muttered, as Natsu jumped up the building onto the windowsill. He closed the door and walked away. This was something he knew he shouldn't intrude upon, but hearing the soft mutterings of some people on the wind, it appeared his opinions weren't shared.

Laxus sighed and walked off, a little envy rising in his throat, but jealousy didn't rise. He was sure of Lucy, and that was all that mattered.

Lucy jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of Natsu at her window and spilled her hot chocolate down her shirt.

"AHHH!" She squealed, launching herself out of bed while Natsu crawled inside.

"HOT! HOT!" She peeled her shirt off her skin and put the mug on the table. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu, she saw, was rolling around on the ground laughing at her.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"You… you just look… so funny… flapping your arms…" Natsu trailed off laughing again.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, ignoring the cool, wetness that stuck to her chest and glared at him. As he laughed, her look softened. He was here, and it was normal.

"Don't look," she mumbled. "I'm changing my shirt."

Natsu's laughing slowly quieted down to a chuckle as Lucy changed her shirt. She turned and saw him looking at her. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment and rage, had he watched her get changed?

"Calm down, Luce," Natsu said. "I didn't look."

Lucy pursed her lips.

"You better not have, or I'll hurt you," Lucy threatened.

"Tch," Natsu scoffed. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "LUCY KICK!"

Natsu flew threw the air and landed heavily against the window, which rattled and then he slid down, groaning while Lucy giggled at the sight of his splayed body slipping down the window.

"I'm glad you're here, Natsu," Lucy said as Natsu landed on his head on her bed. "I really wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked while he sat up straight, cross-legged on her bed, his face unusually serious. "What about?"

Lucy sat beside him, nervousness filling her stomach and making her heart flutter. Her mouth went dry. How would he take what she wanted to say? Could they remain friends? After everything that happened, after all that they had been through, after that crazy kiss, would it be possible?

"Luce, you don't have to say it," Natsu said, drawing her out of her thoughts. She turned her wide brown eyes to him. "I already know."

"You do?" Lucy asked with surprise.

Natsu nodded and grinned his cheeky, goofy grin, "Yep."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Did you become a mind reader in the last few days?"

"Nah, Luce, you're my best friend!" Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears of happiness, "So, we're still going to be best friends?" She asked, her voice catching.

Natsu looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course, you weirdo. We love each other right?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "Wait, what?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Geesh, I meant that we love each other like best friends."

"Oh, yeah, we do."

"Yeah, I'm always going to be here for you."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'm always going to be here for you to, Natsu." She threw her arms around him and cried.

"Aw, Luce, you're gonna get me all wet," Natsu complained. Suddenly her door burst open and Lucy was so startled that she pulled both herself and Natsu to the floor, with her breast landing for about the millionth time on his face.

Erza, Gray and Happy froze when they saw Natsu being suffocated.

"Ah, should we come back later?" Gray asked.

"But Lucy!" Erza sounded horrified. Lucy shoved herself off Natsu. "What about your blonde babies?"

Lucy stared at her wit confusion and fear. "Blonde babies? What are you talking about?" She wiped her eyes.

Happy flew into Natsu's arms, "Are you okay?" He cried. "Did Lucy suffocate you?"

Lucy turned her glare on Happy, "Shut it, cat."

Lucy stood up and helped Natsu to his feet before turning to Erza and Gray. "What are you doing here? Why did you break into my apartment?!"

Erza was staring between her and Natsu, her eyes wide, and then her expression changed into a softer and happier one.

"So, you two have made up?" She asked.

Gray, somehow shirtless again, folded his arms over his chest and grinned at them, while Natsu threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Of course we did," Natsu said. "She's to weird not to be friends with."

Lucy elbowed Natsu in the side and smiled widely at her friends, who were now arguing with each other and everything felt right again. She didn't know what the future was going to bring, but she was sure that it would be bright. She had the best friends in the world, and she was part of Fairy Tail, the best guild in all of Fiore. Plus, she had Laxus. Lucy, not for the first time, felt like her life was full of light and love and she was doing exactly what she was meant to.


End file.
